That's No Pony
by Blood-Red Banner
Summary: A human wakes up in an unknown land, discovering the impossible. Talking ponies? Magic? Last time he checked he hadn't taken any shrooms. What is gonna happen? Rated M for language and content in later chapters.
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

_Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am just some guy that writes in my free time which causes my parents to think I'm depressed. Well I am finally going to publish a story after being a part of this site for a few months now. As of now I don't really have any fans *insert forever alone face* but I have made a few friends on this site. All that aside, enjoy this chapter that I have conjured out of my fingers using a writing utensil for your entertainment. I don't own MLP or any of its characters, and I don't own Minecraft._

_oooooooooo_

**Prologue**

The young man walked into his bedroom and closed the door. The wind caused the map of his home country to fall off the wall and onto the floor.

"Dammit." He cursed.

He taped the map back onto his wall and walked over to his computer. He pressed the power button to the monitor. The screen flashed to the home interface and showed all of his programs and such. He clicked on the Minecraft icon. Then came a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened up and his father walked in.

"What's up, Dad?"

"We'll I was just reminding you that I have to go to America tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. For some presidential meeting regarding the threat Solitago is posing?"

"Yeah. They're really putting us in a tight spot. If this doesn't get better, there is a possibility of war."

"Well that's just no good is it? I might have to re-enlist." The young man said with sarcasm.

"I don't want you doing that. You know how worried I was for your safety last time." His father said with a sense of command.

"I was only joking. Jeez. Well you're a good king and I don't think there are any people who doubt you, dad."

"Please, son. I don't like to be called king. You know that."

"But you are a king. Whats wrong with that? It's just a name." The young man said.

"I just...you know what? You're right. It is just a name. But I would still rather be called president."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"It's late. You should probably go to bed soon." His father said, moving towards the door.

"Come on, dad. I'm an adult."

"Then why do you still play that game?" He said, pointing to the computer.

"Because I'm an adult and I make my own decisions."

"Alrighty then. Good night."

"Night. Can you shut off the lights on your way out?" The young man said, pointing to the light switch.

His father nodded and did so. Then the young man was left in darkness. He continued to put down digital blocks, adding on to his creation. Then he went on the Internet and started looking at Youtube . He saw a couple of videos about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

He didn't care much for them. He had watched the show, but only the first season. He actually enjoyed it, but he didn't have much spare time to watch it, so he just stopped watching it all together. He wasn't much of a brony. But his little brother and sister were huge fans and urged him to watch it.

After a while, he grew tired. He decided to shut down his computer and go to bed. But when he crawled in his bed, he couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. He began to trace the markings around his body with his fingers.

The markings were found all over his body when he turned twelve. When they did a few tests to see what was happening, they found out that these markings were actually a part of his skin. They were not tattoos, or anything. It was the strangest thing that anyone had ever seen. What was even more strange was that they formed a pattern around his body. It was a strange design, not seen since ancient times. They went all around his chest and limbs, and even went up his neck and up to his left eye. It looked like Mike Tyson's tattoo, but cooler.

He felt almost as if he was being watched. He turned and looked at the clock.

'1:30.' He said in his head.

As he tried to think of something to do, he heard a faint whisper.

He shot up from his bed and looked around. Then the cold winter breeze hit his back, but he didn't care. He was just confused about what that voice was. He laid back down, only to hear it again. This time, it was louder. He walked over to his door and opened it enough to poke his head out. He looked down the brilliantly decorated halls, but it was all dark, except for the occasional security guard's flashlight.

He closed the door slowly and turned around. His eyes widened at what he saw. A scroll, with a neat red tie and gold stamp. He didn't hesitate to pick it up and open it. In large cursive print it simply said:

_A great journey awaits. Head to the Garden of the Spirits. Bring anything you might need._

__He thought this must have been some sort of joke.

'Alright, I'll play along.' He thought.

He grabbed his backpack and got dressed. He put on his favorite red shirt and a pair of grey pants. He put on his white hoodie with a flame design on the back and zipped it up. Afterwards, he started putting stuff in the backpack. His tablet, phone, a notebook, and a few other small things. Then he picked up his hatchet off of his night stand. He removed the sheathe and watched the blade shimmer in the moonlight, and he cold see the engraving on the blade.

'Jutaiek.' He read. It meant justice in his native language.

Then he walked over to the safe under his desk. He dialed in the numbers and he reached in and pulled out his military ID and a gun. It was a Glock 17 pistol. It was a foreign weapon, but it was also a very well-made gun. He grabbed an extra mag for it and put it in his backpack. He put the ID in his wallet and put on the bag.

'I'm coming.' He thought.

He wrote down a quick note and put it on his desk:

_I am going to be gone for a little bit. Don't worry about me. I got this weird letter telling me to go to the Garden of the Spirits. I don't know when I'll come back._

He opened up his window and climbed out, closing it when he was fully out. He started walking on the edge of the giant building to the side. Then he looked down to the lower rooftop.

'Well, I guess those parkour lessons don't fail me now.' He snickered.

He backed up quite a bit and got a running start. He descended down to the rooftop and did a barrel roll when he hit its surface, as to not break anything and soften his fall.

'That was pretty fun.' He smiled.

He climbed down the fire escape to the alley below. He put on his black aviators and put up his hood. He didn't want any attention, being the king's son and all.

He went across the street to the garden and went through the gate. When he was in, he sat on a bench and watched the large fish in the pond swim in the moonlight.

'So, what's supposed to happen?' He thought, growing irritated with the trouble he had to go through to get here.

Then he heard the whisper again. It was inaudible, but it was...soothing. It was obviously a male voice, but it was calming. Then he saw a strange blue glow coming from behind one of the hedges. He walked around the hedge and saw the fountain, but it was shut off and the water in it was replaced by a swirling blue aura.

'Am I high?' He thought.

Then he heard the whisper again. It was coming from the fountain. He suddenly found the urge to walk forward, towards the fountain. As he got close, the glow lit him up and he saw nothing inside but the swirling blue mist. Then a tentacle like appendage slowly stretched out and swirled around his body. The tiny particles of blue tickled his skin and gently wrapped around his body. He began to notice that his markings were glowing.

"Whoa." He said.

Then, a huge pulling force sucked him towards the fountain.

The young man screamed, but he was gone before anyone heard him.

oooooooo

_I hope you enjoyed. Leave any corrections in the reviews._

_Have faith, my friends._


	2. Lost

_I am pleased to find that a few people read my first chapter. After a very long review from one of these readers, I revised my second chapter to make it better. It still may not be that long, but I am somewhat new to writing, and I haven't yet written any really long parts._

_Anyway, enjoy._

_oooooooooooo_

**Chapter One: Lost**

All the young man saw was a bright blue light as he was flying through an unexplainable dimension. He suddenly stopped. He was motionless. Then a bright flash lit up around him, and when it vanished, he saw nothing but trees for miles around.

But before he had time to think, he was falling. He screamed as he crashed through the canopy of the forest and hit about a thousand branches on his way down. He landed flat on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

He gasped and sputtered as he tried to get air back into his lungs, and he pushed himself up from the ground when he succeeded.

"What the hell is going on." He said to himself.

He checked himself for injuries, and found cuts all over his body. A couple bled quite a bit, but the others where just small scratches. All in all, it was nothing serious. But he had heard a displeasing sound on the way down.

He rushed to open up his backpack, and when he unzipped it, he found a completely smashed tablet. It was bent in half, and the glass had shattered and sent the bits everywhere in his bag.

'Things were meant to take a beating. I guess it was too much.' He thought.

He pulled out the broken tablet, and pulled off the remains of the screen, revealing the insides of the electronic. He pulled out the battery and memory card, and ditched the rest.

"Damn shame." He said under his breath.

He put his bag on his shoulders and sat down by a tree to try to figure out what happened and where he was. He observed his surroundings and breathed deeply for a few seconds. He was obviously in a forest, but it was quite swampy. He heard birds, insects, and other animals.

'I hope the friendly mosquitoes come by for a visit.' He thought sarcastically.

He picked himself up and bent back, getting the response of a cracking sound from his back.

'Wherever the hell I am, there has to be civilization around somewhere.' He thought.

He cracked his neck and knuckles and started walking in a random direction. He put one of his headphones in and pulled out his phone, checking his signal in the process. It said "No Service".

'Well, what did I expect?' He thought, scorning himself.

He scrolled through the song list and picked one of his favorites.

**An hour and a half later...**

As he hummed to the tune of the song, he noticed a small town on the other side of a river past the tree line where the forest ended.

'Wow, finally. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.' He thought.

As he neared the village, he saw that the closest place in the town was a construction site. He figured he could find help there. He might not speak their language, whatever they might speak, but they would still get the picture at first glance of him.

As he got closer on his jog, he began to notice the townsfolk.

'Horses? What the fu... I take it back. I won't eat a horse.' He thought.

He stopped for a second, but soon kept jogging towards the construction workers. He stepped into the construction zone, and waved at the nearest worker.

'Yup. Their equine alright.' He thought.

The worker stopped what he was doing and his eyes got huge.

"Waaaaaahhh!" He screamed and ran away.

This caused the other workers to look over and see what was happening. When they saw him, they also ran.

'Dammit. Good job. You managed to scare away your possible help.'

He was about to wave for them to stop, but then something hit him in the back, hard.

He was sent straight into a piece of concrete in front of him. But what he felt most was a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a reinforcement bar jabbed right into his abdomen.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" He screamed in pain.

He picked himself up, putting enormous strain on himself as the pain swept through his barely managed to stand himself up as he put his hand over his wound, which was already bleeding heavily. His mind was racing to find help. Someone who wouldn't run away at first sight of him. He trudged through the streets and saw multiple ponies gathering around the area through his blurred vision and fuzzy mind.

He tasted nothing but blood. He hacked and wheezed as he began to have trouble breathing. He was drowning in his own blood.

His mind went blank, and he passed out.

oooooooooo

_Well, I managed to revise this chapter in an hour, but it shouldn't have taken that long. I hope you enjoyed._

_Have faith, my friends._


	3. Author's Note

_Hello, I posted this note to get some things strait. _

_First thing, I'm sorry that I wasn't on for so long, I was in Indiana with some family members and we had NO Internet connection. _

_Second, I am feeling really low on energy and I think I'm sick. So if the next chapter sucks, don't hate me. _

_Third, I have another story that I want to publish. It takes place in a universe that hasn't been used for months. Drum role please. The Conversion Bureau. I was hoping that together we could rekindle this story universe and bring it back up. I will open a poll to see if you guys want me to post the first chapter now, or wait for a while and get to a good stopping point in this story. It is my favorite kind of story to read, and it always leaves me leaking feelings. So what do the people declare? Vote now._


	4. What Happened?

_Okay you bastard iPad, are you gonna glitch out on me now? I swear to god if you don't let me finish this shit, you're gonna be seeing Papa Jobbs in Hell!_

_Yeah, my iPad is being a dick to me. This is the fourth time I had to retype this chapter. Always, right at the end, it glitches out and exits to the home screen, deleting everything I did._

_Anyways, I published a couple of chapters for my TCB story, so check it out if you want to. I am now typing this chapter in a rush, so there may be mistakes and it may be pretty short._

**Chapter Two: What Happened?**

Blink, blink.

The young man drew in a deep breath of air as he leaned forward. Two hooves pushed him back down onto the bed he was in.

"Oh, no! You must rest from that nasty injury!" A sweet voice said.

The young man looked at who had him pinned down. It was a pony, of course. It, she, had a pale yellow coat and a pink mane. He decided to respond.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm calm now." He said.

"Oh, my." She said.

"What? What is it? How bad is the wound?" The young man asked frantically.

"I wasn't expecting you to be able to speak in our language." She said, backing up a bit.

"I wasn't expecting to be in some weird place with talking ponies." The lung man said.

"Well, what is your name, little guy?" She said.

"I'm Zachary Baker. But you can just call me Zac." He said.

"I'm Fluttershy, I took you here to my cottage to treat that nasty stab wound. We were too far from the hospital and you needed help right away."

"Well, uh. Thanks, Fluttershy." Zac said.

"I'll do anything to help animals in need." She said.

"So, I'm an animal?" Zac said.

"No, that's not what I meant at all! Eep!"She panicked and hid her face behind her mane.

"It's alright. Where am I exactly?" He asked.

"You're in Equestria. Ponyville to be exact." She said, lifting up her head to reveal her face from behind her mane.

"Ponyville. Hmm. Well, shit. I don't think I'm anywhere near Earth." Zac said.

"Oh please. Watch the language around the animals." Fluttershy said.

Zac looked on the other side of the bed and saw a group of animals, all concerned for his well-being.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well, you're injury was quite severe. You had a punctured lung and internal bleeding. You were asleep for two days."

"I'm lucky you got me here then." Zac said, thinking about death.

Then there were voices from outside and hooves clopping on the ground.

"I wanna see it! I didn't get to yet!" Said a tomboyish voice.

"Does he like parties? I hope he likes parties! Because I'm gonna throw a big Welcome to Equestria party for him!" A high pitched voice said.

Then the door opened and a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail flew in and got up close to Zac.

"Whoa. What are you?" She said.

"I'm a human from Earth. Who are you?" He asked, shooting a glare right back.

"I'm Rainbow Dash! Best flyer in all of Equestria, of course!"

"I'm Zac. Can I have some space?" He asked.

She realized how close to his face she was. She blushed and backed up.

"Hehe. Sorry." She said sheepishly.

A lavender unicorn stepped in afterwards, with three more behind her.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. I was wondering if I could make some observations and ask some questions?"

"Sure. But I'm not too sure about anything right now." Zac said.

She used her magic to pull out a notepad and a pencil out of her saddlebag. Zac looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? Is there no magic where you come from?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied with.

She scribbled down some notes and looked back up. She took his arm in her hooves and started bending his joints and observing his fingers.

"What are these called?" She asked.

"Hands. And fingers." He said.

She continued to observe his body and take notes. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was getting into places she shouldn't be. She picked up his backpack and opened it up. Zac noticed this out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" He burst out.

"Oh! Nothing! I was just curious as to what this stuff is!" She said, pulling out his ID.

"Please, don't touch anything." Zac said.

"What's this?" She asked, taking out his phone. She pressed the on button and it flashed to the unlock screen.

"Whoa! It's so cool!"

The others gathered around to see what the device was.

Zac got up out of the bed and realized that he only had his pants on.

'Fuck it.'

He snatched the phone out of her hoof and unlocked it.

"It's a cell phone. I can use it to call other people." He said.

"Can we see?" Twilight asked.

"Well I have no reception, so I can't."

They all aw'd and put their heads down.

"So, uh. Where's the rest of my clothes?" He asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry darling. They were far too damaged and even I couldn't repair them. But I made you this shirt!" Rarity said.

She pulled out a blue V-neck t-shirt and used her magic to hand it to Zac.

"Thanks." He said.

"Well? Try it on." She said.

Zac pulled the shirt on, and noticed how tightly it hugged his muscles.

"Kind of tight." He said.

"Well I think it looks fabulous. It makes you look hot... I mean splendid." She said, adding a wink to the end of her sentence.

"Thanks." Zac said.

"Heh. You're pretty muscular. I'm pretty athletic myself." Rainbow Dash said.

"Now that all of that's out of the way, what's with those markings all around your body? Are they some sort of cutie mark?" Twilight asked.

"Cutie mark? What? No, I woke up with these one day after my birthday. I don't know what it means or why the hell I got them, but these symbols haven't been seen since ancient times in my country."

"Interesting." She said, jotting down more notes.

"They look pretty cool if you ask me." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, I guess they do." Zac said. Flexing and observing his body. Rarity practically fainted.

"Well, let's get you settled in and show you around Ponyville." Twilight said.

"Alright." Zac said. He grabbed his bag and put on his sunglasses, which were set on the small table, and put them on.

Together they set off towards the town.

ooooooooo

_Sorry for the shit chapter. I don't have a lot of time for anything anymore. Don't hate me. I will make the next chapter longer and better. But seriously, I think I'll be working on my Conversion Bureau story more than this one._

_Have faith, my friends._


	5. How I Roll

_Hey. Sorry about the terrible last chapter. I just...haven't been in the mood for this stuff recently. My soccer conditioning just started again and I'm really out of shape. Do you ever get that feeling that you are really out of place? Well my dad made me go to conditioning and I didn't even have athletic shorts. I was walking down the long driveway to the turf field, dressed in my everyday clothes, and the rest of the team just stopped playing and started staring at me as I walk over. And the rest of my team is serious about this stuff, too. So they all have their expensive shin guards and shit, and here I am, looking like I'm just going to watch. Anyway, enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter Three: How I Roll**

The six ecstatic ponies and the not-so-excited Zac walked down the cobblestone path towards the rest of Ponyville. The birds chirping was louder than at home for Zac. He was actually impressed by the scenery of this foreign land. He always thought that there would be no place more beautiful and alive than Zacolia. (If you don't know what Zacolia is, look at my profile.)

"You don't talk much, do you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Once I get to know you I will talk more than needed. Just wait." He said.

"Your voice is reeeeaaally deep!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah. I get that a lot." He said.

"I kinda like it. It sounds tough." Rainbow Dash said.

Zac just shrugged.

They walked over the bridge and into the streets of Ponyville. There were mixed gazes of confusion and fear. Zac, however, just smiled and waved.

"Is that the thing that came through here earlier?" A random pony asked in a whisper to the mare next to her.

"I think so. But it doesn't look all that bad." She replied.

"I guess you're right."

This prompted an up and down check-out by the mare. Zac tried to ignore it and kept following.

While they walked slowly to their objective, which was not known to Zac, Twilight looked over at him just to see how he was doing. He noticed this and smiled at her. Then she noticed something that she hadn't seen before. He had the teeth of a carnivore. It startled her for a second and she wondered if he was a predator or not.

'No, he couldn't be. He's so nice.' She thought.

She nudged Applejack with her hoof and whispered to her.

"Hey, I just noticed that Zac has sharp teeth, like a carnivore."

"He does? Well he couldn't be. He's been so kind to us." Applejack whispered back.

"That cold just be a diversion. When he sees the right time, he might attack."

"Well ah reckon if he does then we'll be there to stop him before he does anything to harm somepony." Applejack said, looking back at Zac for a second, in turn receiving a smile from him.

"Ah see what ya mean Twi, but we should just wait. Just because he has the teeth might not mean he's a predator."

"We'll just keep an eye on him." Twilight said.

Twilight smiled nervously at Zac for a second.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said.

"Hey, where are we going?" He asked.

"Sugarcube Corner." Twilight said.

"Ah, okay. Wazat?" He said.

"It's only the best bakery in the history of forever!" Pinkie Pie shouted practically in Zac's ear.

"Okay, then. Volume isn't a problem for you." He said.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited!" She yelled at a slightly lower volume.

"Excited about what?" He asked.

"Oh. Well I just wanted you to meet the Cakes is all!" She said almost as if she was hiding something.

"The Cakes?" He asked.

"They run the bakery. They also have two babies named Poundcake and Pumpkincake." Twilight said.

"Babies? I like babies." Zac said.

"But not like, eating them, right?" Twilight asked nervously.

"It depends. How plump are they?" He laughed.

He was joking, of course. But Twilight was getting even more scared. She made a small, nervous chuckle and looked at Applejack. Applejack made a face of fear and they continued walking. Rainbow Dash swooped in next to Zac.

"So, uh. What kind of sports do you play?" She asked.

"Oh, all kinds. I was a real sports nut in high school, so I tried to play all of the sports I could." He responded.

"That's cool! Maybe you and me could go work out or something." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, maybe." He replied blankly.

They went onward down the street. They noticed that there was a crowd gathering around something.

"What is this?" Twilight asked to nopony in particular.

They walked over to the gathering and tried to get a look at what was happening. Zac could see just fine, being a six foot two human. There was a few large stallions surrounding a grey pegasus mare.

"What, are you gonna cry some more, retard?" One of them insulted.

They pegasus was trying desperately to hold back the tears. She was cowering on the ground.

'Oh, hell no.' Zac thought.

"Watch and learn, girls. This is how I deal with bullies." He said.

He pushed through the crowd and marched to the center where the bullies and the pegasus were.

"Hey, dickface. You wanna leave her alone?" He asked.

The stallion turned around and looked up at the giant.

"What are you? Some kind of monkey?" He asked.

"Well, my species is related to the monkeys, but we aren't quite the same." He said with an informative tone.

"Why don't step out for a sec you freak, I'll deal with you later." He said.

Zac looked up and around at the crowd.

"You're causing a scene. Why don't you just fuck off and leave the mare alone?" Zac said.

"What are you gonna do, freak?" He jabbed Zac in the gut with his hoof.

It made his wound sting, but Zac ignored the pain and stayed standing.

"I dare you to put that hoof on me one more time." He said.

The thug poked Zac again.

"Did you really just do that? I'm just warning you. There will be consequences if you keep this up." He said.

"You're not gonna do anything." The thug said.

"Oh, really?" Zac said.

He grabbed the stallion by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He delivered two hard punches to his nose and dropped him on the ground. The other two thugs saw this and decided to retaliate. One of them was instantly put down by a swift kick to the jaw from Zac, and the other tried to hoof punch Zac in the face, but it was dodged and he received an elbow to the face.

Zac breathed out of his nose and calmed down. He picked up the stallion by the neck again and whispered in his ear:

"I warned you." He said.

The whole crowd had looks of shock and awe. Zac looked to the mare that they were messing with and found her cowering on the ground in the same position. He knelt down next to her and put his hand on her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked.

When she looked up, Zac noticed that her eyes were going in different directions.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks... Do you want a muffin?" She said, still whimpering.

"That kind of came out of nowhere. But sure, I guess." he helped her up off of the ground and she took a muffin out of her mail bag and passed it to him.

"I'm Derpy. You're the guy that I ran into a couple of days ago. I'm really sorry about that. I guess I owe you one." She said.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm just happy to be alive." He said.

"Well I better be off to deliver this mail." She said.

"Okay. If you ever run into them again just yell." He said.

She waved as she hovered off. By this time the crowd had dispersed and thinned out. The mane six joined Zac and Rainbow Dash pat his back with her hoof.

"That was awesome! You totally knocked all of them out cold!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah. If I run into them doing something like this again they're gonna have more than a few cuts and bruises." He said.

"Did you have to use violence?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sometimes you can't just use words. Guys like this never listen."

He knelt down and smiled.

"'Twas a valiant effort my good sir, but we have no further need for your entertainment. We will be off now." He said in a British accent.

Rainbow Dash laughed uncontrollably and held her stomach.

"Now then. Let us go, shall we?"

ooooooooo

_Kickin ass and takin names. Then giving those names to the people whose ass I kick._ _I enjoyed writing this chapter. One, because it has Derpy in it. Two, punches were thrown. I hope you enjoyed reading it! The next chapter will have chocolate milk I promise._

_Have faith, my friends._


	6. Party Hard, Then Soft

_Post another chapter today. That's my goal. And look, I did it. I appreciate all of the positive reviews so far. I did get one review asking to make Zac into a Jason Brody type person, but I'm afraid thou art in the wrong story. If you wanna see that, read my other story. I did want to do that in this story at one point, though. But I don't see that happening in this story anytime soon. Enjoy this. ENJOY IT I SAY!_

**Chapter Four: Party Hard, Then Soft**

Zac finished the last bite of muffin and wiped the crumbs away from the corners of his mouth.

'Delicious. I did a good thing today.' He thought.

They approached the building that was Sugarcube Corner. When they got up next to the building, Zac couldn't see inside. He decided not to peek in, though, because he thought that might be rude.

"I was really cool how you stood up for Derpy back there." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's just what I do. Them calling her all of those names really got to me." He said.

They walked up to the door.

"Pinkie, why is it so dark in there?" He asked.

"To keep the pies fresh silly!" She replied.

'That is not logical in any way.' He thought.

"Go on in!" Pinkie said, opening the door.

"Thank you." Zac said.

Zac walked in after the rest, and Pinkie followed him. They were sort of standing in an awkward darkness for a few seconds.

"I can't see sh-" Zac was about to say, but he was cut off.

"SURPRISE!" The lights flashed on and about a hundred or so ponies blew party horns. Don't even ask how they fit all of them in there.

"Vad mae halori!" Zac shouted in his native language as he stumbled backwards a little.

Zac looked at all of the ponies that had come to this party. _His_ party. An alien. They didn't even know who he was. Pinkie was in Zac's face in a second.

"I put this together! Because only I can organize the best parties in Equestria! Were ya surprised? Huh? Huh?" She said.

"Surprised? Pinkie...you put this party together for me?" He said, looking straight into her eyes.

Suddenly, he had Pinkie in a strangling hug.

"Thank you." he said.

"Aww. I'm so glad you like it!" She said, hugging him back.

Twilight trotted up next to them.

"We just thought that it would be nice if we threw you a welcome party." She said.

"Well I'm thankful." He said.

"Also we wanted to ask a bunch of questions." She said suddenly.

"Wha-"

A chair was forced under him, making him sit down, and a swarm of curious ponies and their questions surrounded Zac in seconds.

"Calm down! He can only answer one at a time." Twilight said.

The eager ponies quiet down and they all sat on the floor. All of their hooves went up at the same time. Zac pointed to one and crossed his legs.

"What are you exactly?" The mare asked.

"I am what's known as a human being. I am from the planet Earth where there are billions more like me." He said, almost as if he knew that question would be asked.

Significantly less hooves came back up, and he picked on a new one.

"What are those markings on your face and limbs?"

"You know, I really don't know. All I do know is that I woke up one day and they were all over me."

"Did you freak out?"

"As a matter of fact I did. But I freaked my parents out even worse and it was really funny. I just walked into the dining room with a blank look on my face. I was hilarious when my whole family flipped." He said with with a laugh.

He picked another.

"How many are in your family?"

"Well I have a younger brother named Bryan, a younger sister named Valeri, but we all call her Luna from her strange fascination in the night."

"Luna? That's funny. One of our princesses is named Luna." One of them said.

"Well how about that. That is funny. Anyways, I have an older brother named Dakinstin, and an older sister named Scylla." He said.

"Those are some strange names." Somepony said.

"Eh... I don't really think much of it." Zac said.

He picked another, and another, and another. He answered almost all of the questions that they had for him. It was getting dark outside now.

"Alright everypony! I think he has answered enough! But I have a question myself." Twilight said.

"Shoot." Zac said, sitting back down.

"Do you eat meat?" She asked.

Everypony stopped to listen in. He took a deep inhale.

"Don't freak out or anything. I know that you are probably herbivores." He said.

"So you're a carnivore?!" Twilight asked. Everypony gasped.

"Not exactly. I'm an omnivore. I eat meat and veggies." He said calmly.

Regardless, everypony panicked. They started running out of the room as fast as possible. The mane six surrounded him.

"I guess ya were right, sugarcube. He is a killer!" Applejack said.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH MY ANIMALS!" Fluttershy screamed as she charged at Zac.

"Whoa? Hey, don't get me wrong. I can enjoy a nice salad!" He said, side stepping out of Fluttershy's way.

He was then tackled by Rainbow Dash and held down.

"You aren't going to eat any of my friends as long as I'm around!" She said.

Zac twisted around, causing her to loose her hoofing. He used his feet to push her off of him. He stood up and readied himself for any further attacks.

"Calm down for one damn second!" He shouted.

Twilight had her magic ready and her horn aimed at him. Applejack looked ready to charge, Fluttershy was hyper-ventilating, Rarity also had her horn glowing, and Rainbow Dash was hovering with her hooves ready. Pinkie Pie was pretty much just standing there.

"Calm down! My race sure as hell doesn't eat ponies!" He shouted desperately.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Rainbow Dash asked with a snarl.

"I haven't tried one thing yet, have I?" He asked.

"You said you like babies earlier!" Twilight said.

"What? Oh," he started uncontrollably laughing.

"That was just a joke! Oh, that's good." He smiled.

"You could still be a danger to us." Twilight said.

"Hey, I can go vegetarian whenever I want." Zac said.

Rarity then stepped forward.

"Come on, girls, he hasn't hurt any of us yet. So lets just calm down. Besides, he is pretty cute." She silenced the last part of her sentence and looked seductively into Zac's eyes.

The others calmed down and took a deep breath. They trotted up by Zac and Twilight put her hoof on his back.

"It's alright. You just have to change is all." She said.

"I've done it before, I can do it again." He said.

"That's the spirit." She said.

"Now lets go to the library."

After about five or ten minutes, Zac couldn't really tell, they got to the giant hollowed out tree that was the library and Twilight Sparkle's home.

"My god. This thing is huge." He said.

Twilight opened the door with her magic and they all walked in. When the lights magically turned on, Zac was thoroughly impressed. It looked bigger on the inside than the outside.

"Some library ya got here Twilight. I like it." He said.

"Princess Celestia gave it to me while I am living in Ponyville." She said.

"Now, these princesses. They rule this land?" He asked, looking around.

"Yes. Princess Celestia raises the sun every day and Princess Luna raises the moon."

"Hehe. That's ridiculous." He chuckled.

"What, how is the sun and moon raised on your planet?" Twilight asked.

"Im gonna need a piece of paper. Ah."

He pulled out the notebook that he had and opened it up to a new page.

"Oh, hey Twilight. I was just- oh, hey." A small purple dragon came down the stairs with tired eyes.

"Oh, hey Spike. This is Zac. Zac, this is Spike. My number one assistant." Twilight introduced the two.

"Hey, Spike. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Same. Wow, you're tall." He said, marveling at his amazing height.

Zac knelt down to shake Spike's claw and laughed a bit.

"Hehe. Dragons only exist in human folklore on Earth. It's pretty cool to meet one for real." He said.

"Really? That's pretty cool, I guess." Spike said.

"So, anyway, about the sun and moon. Earth rotates on its axis and the moon orbits it. But the Earth along with the moon orbit around the sun-" He explained how the day and night worked on Earth as he drew it out on the paper.

"But what you have is something special. Here it takes magic to do it. But on Earth, it's just science." He said.

A swarm of questions from Twilight was triggered from this. She asked all of these science questions that only nerds like Zac would know. She was astounded by his knowledge of things, he could probably be her science teacher if he wanted to.

"Pfft. Forget all of this science egghead stuff. Lets get into the active stuff!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Zac asked.

"Well first of all, how strong are you?" She asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" He said while flexing his biceps.

"I guess that was kind of a stupid question." She said.

"Do not scorn thyself. Art thou not curious as to what wonders these muscles can or cannot achieve?" Zac said.

"Hehe. You sound like Princess Luna." Rainbow Dash said.

"Where did you get the attire that you had on when you came here?" Rarity asked.

"My sister actually works at this store in the city where she is a fashion designer. She designed the shirt and hoodie that I had on. Too bad they're just a bloody mess now. But thanks anyway, for making this shirt, Rarity. I really appreciate it."

"I you need, there are other favors I can do as well." She said with a wink.

"If you could, darling, just calm down with the sexual advances. I'm not that easy." Zac said.

Rarity pouted a bit and then turned red when she realized that the rest of her friends were looking at her. They shared a good laugh, with Rarity blushing and looking at the floor the whole time.

"Do you like music? I love music! Do you play any instruments?" Pinkie Pie fired.

"Slow down. Yes, I love music. And yes, I play the piano, guitar, and bass." He said.

"Ooh! Can you play us a song!" Pinkie said, grabbing a guitar out of nowhere and throwing it at him.

(Well they had a banjo in one episode, so why the hell not.)

He caught it by the neck and lowered it.

"Really?" He asked.

All of them nodded in agreement with Pinkie. Zac sighed.

"Alright, I'm a bit rusty though. I haven't sang in a while." He said, adjusting the cords to the acoustic guitar.

Once he got the cords adjusted to his satisfaction, he strummed the guitar once and began playing.

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do.

Times Square can't shine as bright as you.

I swear it's true.

Hey there Delilah don't you worry bout the distance.

I'm right there if you get lonely.

Give this song another listen.

Close your eyes.

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise.

I'm by your side.

Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me.

Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me."

(I didn't type the whole song because I am either too lazy or I just don't know how to write lyrics in the right fashion.)

After he played the final note he put he guitar standing up on its bottom on the floor next to the chair he was sitting on. He looked at the girls and smiled. They had looks of awe on their faces.

"So?" He asked.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That singing voice is one of the most beautiful that I have ever heard! Bravo!" Rarity said.

"I think the same. You are really talented, Zac." Twilight said.

Zac turned a light red and smiled.

"Thanks, girls. It means a lot to me for you to say that." He said.

"I think it's about time we all got some shut eye." Twilight said.

"Alright, ah think you're right." Applejack said with a yawn.

"What if we all slept here?" Rarity asked.

"Like a slumber party!" Twilight squealed like a school filly.

"Heh. Girls, right?" Zac said, nudging Spike, who had fallen asleep while he was playing.

"Mehnm." Spike mumbled.

"Never mind." He said in return to Spike's inaudible sounds.

They all got sleeping bags out while he was paying attention to Spike and were all in a circle, smiling at him.

"I guess I'll just chill on the couch." He said.

"That's fine." Twilight said.

Zac grabbed the blanket that was sitting on the back of the couch and sat down.

"What should we talk about first?" Twilight said.

"Oh, well I think we should talk about boys!" Zac said in a feminine voice.

They all looked at him with confusion. Zac looked right back at them. After a long silence, they all laughed.

"You're so funny!" Rainbow Dash said, dying of laughter.

"No but in all seriousness I am beat. I could pass out right now if I wasn't tying desperately to stay awake." Zac said.

"Me too. We had a long day at the barn and boy ah'm tired." Applejack said.

"Hey, wait. Isn't there a storm scheduled for tonight?" Twilight asked.

Thunder exploded outside and the rain almost immediately followed. It was a pretty high powered thunderstorm in a few minutes.

"I don't really care that much. I sleep better during storms." Zac said.

"Why? That's weird." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know. I just like the lulling effect that the sound of the rain has on me." He said.

"Whelp, good night. We'll let the rest of town know that you aren't a monster tomorrow." Twilight said.

Everypony and Zac said their good nights and Zac laid down on the couch, which was too small for him, because his feet and half of his legs hung off of the armrest.

'Whatever.' He said.

He drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of chocolate milk.

Somewhere around his second hour of slumber, when the rest of the girls were deep asleep, Zac felt something slide down the front of his pants. He opened his eyes to see what it was, and the next thing that happened scared the shit outta him.

The lightning flash revealed the face of Rarity for a brief second before darkness overtook the room again. He almost screamed 'rape', but Rarity had her hoof over his mouth in a second.

"Shh, now. I want you to cooperate with me, okay?" She said.

Zac nodded and she started rubbing her marehood on the front of his pants. He didn't want to loose his virginity just yet, so he acted fast.

He used a trick that he learned a couple years ago and he started rubbing his finger tips on a certain part of her skull.

"Shh. Go to sleep." He whispered.

"What are you..." She started to become drowsy.

She soon passed out and fell on top of Zac, silently snoring.

"Hehe. Never mess with a certified masseuse." He said.

He picked her up and slowly lay her back down on her sleeping bag. He pet her mane for a second and laid back down o the couch. He soon fell asleep again, but he couldn't get back into is chocolate milk dream.

'Dammit.' He thought.

oooooooooo

_I don't even know how to play guitar, haha. But don't you hate it when you're having a really good dream and someone interrupts your precious slumber and then you can't get that awesome dream back? I wrote a sort of longer chapter this time because I felt like I should. Too many short chapters. I hope you enjoyed. _

_Have faith, my friends._


	7. First Morning

_I am really proud of myself for that last chapter. Didn't I promise you that there would be chocolate milk? You're welcome. Here's another chapter that I wrote...with my fingers...on my iPad...for you...juuuust for you..._

_ooooooooo_

**Chapter Five: First Morning**

'Good God. That was the best sleep I have had in a lowng time!' Zac said in his mind.

He got up from his place of slumber and realized something. He fell off of the couch in the middle of the night, the blanket was in a scrunched up ball on the other side of the couch, and his shirt was constricted around his body.

'Hehe.' He chuckled mentally.

"Have some problems sleeping?" A voice said from his side.

Zac looked over to see Twilight standing over him. The ponies were about four feet tall on all four hooves, but if they stood up on their hind legs, they were about a foot taller. Zac, being on the floor, was about a foot shorter than her.

"Actually I slept great. It's just a problem that I have when I'm sleeping." He said.

He was weird when he slept. He did a lot of writhing around and talking in his sleep. He even tended to grab whatever was closest and cuddle it. Usually being a pillow.

"Well you didn't stay on the couch, so I'm guessing it was uncomfortable-"

"No, no. I just get really active when I'm asleep. I just fell off and didn't notice." He said.

He looked around to find that they were alone.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"They all woke up about half an hour ago. We're all waiting for you so we can go to Sweet Apple Acres for breakfast. Applejack wanted to make us her apple strudels." She said.

"Oh, sorry for the wait." He said.

He got up and slipped on his shoes, which were neatly set next to the couch, and put on his sunglasses. He fixed his hair a bit and set the blanket back on the couch.

"Let's go, shall we?" He said.

They made their journey towards Sweet Apple Acres.

**Meanwhile, at the Bat Ca- I mean, Sweet Apple Acres**

****"Ah'm telling you, he is really nice!" Applejack complained.

"Ah don't want that thing in our home. He's a meat eatin' psycho!" A deep masculine voice said.

"He said that he was an omnivore! He doesn't eat meat all the time!"

"Look, Big Mac. He isn't a bad guy. He hasn't tried attacking any of us!" Rainbow Dash supported.

"It's only a matter of time." Big Macintosh said.

"Well while he is here, just play nice, will ya?" Applejack pleaded.

"Don't expect me to talk too much." He said.

"That's fine. Just don't try to kill 'im." Applejack said.

**Back to the two nerds who are walking to go eat stuff.**

"Well here we are." Twilight said.

"I like the scenery. Apples, apples, and a barn. Just my type of place. Except it needs more dubstep and explosions." He said.

Twilight chuckled and they kept walking p the gravel path to the house. Zac opened the door to let Twilight in.

"I was having the most wonderful dream last night. It was me and-" Rarity started.

"Hey! We're here." Zac said, cutting her off.

"Finally! You're a heavier sleeper than me!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" He asked.

"We couldn't! You were so fast asleep, you wouldn't wake up with anything!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey, Zac. Glad that you probably slept well. This is mah brother. Big Macintosh." She said, gesturing her hoof towards Big Mac, who was being a stupid meanie head.

"What's up? I'm glad to meet one of Applejack's family members any day." He said, holding out a fist.

Big Mac just stared at Zac's extended fist with a blank expression.

"Pound it." Zac said.

Big Mac looked at him with a look of nothing. No emotion whatsoever.

"C'mon bro. Don't leave me hangin'." Zac said.

Big Mac raised his hoof and Zac bumped it with his fist.

"There we go. Expect me to do that a lot." Zac said.

He walked over to the table and took a seat next to Twilight and Applejack's empty chair.

"I wanna try that!" Rainbow Dash said.

Zac immediately held out his fist.

"BROFIST!" He yelled.

She bumped his fist with her hoof with more enthusiasm.

"She knows what's up." Zac said, pointing to Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, time to eat." Applejack said, bringing out a tray of strudels.

"Thank God. I'm starving." Zac said.

They began eating the delicious apple strudels that Applejack made. Zac was scarfing them down, eating each one that he got with two bites.

After a while, they were out of strudels, and Zac was satisfied.

"Ah think we'll be going, Big Mac. We have ta show the rest of Ponyville that Zac ain't a killer." Applejack said.

Zac was the last one out the door. But Big Mac stepped out in front of him.

"Hey." He said.

"Ah just wanted to say that ah'm sorry fer doubtin' you. Yer alright." Big Mac said, extending a hoof.

Zac took it in his hand and shook it.

"Thank you, sir. I'm. Honored to be called an acquaintance of yours." Zac said.

Big Mac stepped out of the way and let Zac through the door.

"So, where are we going now?" Zac asked.

"Town Hall. We're gonna announce your innocence. But how will we get him there without anypony seeing him?" Twilight said.

On their journey over to Sweet Apple Acres, it was still early in the morning, so there were rarely ponies walking about and they didn't need to use any effort to get him across town.

"I know how. Here's a little something called parkour." He said.

They were just at the gate to Sweet Apple Acres, so he sprinted to the side of a building and scaled the wall with ease. Once he was on top, he waved for them to keep going. They marveled at how he didn't even use any effort to get up there so fast.

He looked around for anything that might resemble Town Hall. He guessed that it was the biggest building in sight, so he ran along rooftops and jumped gaps in the buildings towards the Town Hall.

Meanwhile, the mane six were all on their walk to the Town Hall to alert Mayor Mare.

"I hope this works." Twilight said.

"Well he is relatively harmless. Except for the fight in the square yesterday." Fluttershy said.

"He was just defending Derpy. He did what he had to do." Rainbow Dash said.

"I agree. He just wants to defend the innocent." Rarity said.

"We still don't know if he's innocent ourselves." Twilight said.

"He is really nice! And he is really fun too!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Alright, let's just let the town know that he isn't a killer." Twilight said.

They were just getting up the steps to the Town Hall. When they were just about to get to the door, they heard a familiar sound. The sound of the horns that alerted the citizens of Celestia's arrival echoed through the streets.

When they looked up, the chariot carrying Princess Celestia was landing in the street. She stepped out of the golden chariot and let her beautiful multicolored mane blow in the wind. All of the ponies in the vicinity bowed to her. The mane six bowed as well when she trotted up to them.

"Twilight Sparkle, I received word of threat to Ponyville. A human."

"Please, Princess, if you would let me explain. He isn't a blood-thirsty killer. He is really nice and he hasn't tried anything yet to harm any of us." Twilight said.

"It's not that. Humans are destructive creatures. Their world is full of war and hate. The only way they ever solve anything is with violence. I have come to take this human to a place where he won't be a danger to any of us." Celestia said.

"Why? I'm sure not all of them are like that. Especially Zac. He's our friend." Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Where is this human?" Celestia asked.

Zac emerged from an alley behind the chariot.

"Over here, Princess." He said.

When she turned around, he bowed to her and continued speaking.

"I can assure you, Princess, that I am not a danger to be around. The only time I fight is to protect those I care for." He said.

He walked right up next to Celestia and continued speaking.

"It is true. That my world is full of hate and violence. But it's not like we want that. There are some fucked up people in the world. Excuse my language. Ones who hate others because they are part of a different religion, or race. But that's why countries like mine try to protect the innocent, even if it means we must eliminate all opposition. We have a rule in my country's military. We can only fight if they fire first. I don't hate anyone. Or in your case, anypony. I would happily die if it meant they are still safe." He pointed his thumb at the mane six.

"They have been my guides so far and I respect them. They are my first friends here and I will risk my life in order to protect them if they are in danger."

Celestia thought for a second.

"I see your reasoning, human." She said.

"Please, princess, call me Zac." He said.

"Zac. I understand what you are saying. I can trust you if you don't try anything that might harm somepony."

"Well I did get into a fight yesterday, but it was for good reason. They were harassing a pony by the name of Derpy Hooves, calling her names and such. So I stepped in and did what I do best. I let them know that they shouldn't mess with somepony who can't defend them self." Zac explained.

Celestia thought for another second.

"I have reached a decision. Zac shall stay in Ponyville for as long as needed."

"Awwww. Do ya mean it?" Zac said.

"Yes. I mean it."

Zac threw out his arms for a hug.

"I don't really do hugs." Celestia said.

"Then you haven't lived yet, your majesty." Zac said.

She gave in and hugged Zac, putting her hooves around his neck.

"I'll be on my way, now. I have some things I must do." She said.

"I'll see you later, Princess." Zac said.

"Have a good day, Princess." Twilight said.

"And you, too, my faithful student."

Zac smiled and looked around at the six mares that would become his new friends. They all looked back at him and smiled.

"What should we do now?" He asked.

They all tackled him to the ground and squeezed the life out of him with hugs.

'I think I'm gonna have a good time here.' He thought.

ooooooooo

_Dawww. Isn't that just precious? It's too bad they all got eaten by pony zombies right after. Just kidding. They all get eaten by wild bears._

_Have faith, my friends. _


	8. A Good Day

_I started writing a Starfox story, so, yeah. Well here is another chapter. Thank you, everyone, for the support. Hope you enjoy._

ooooooooo

**Chapter Six: A Good Day**

Zac tried to wrestle his way out of his new friends' death grip. He felt like he was dying.

"Can't...breathe!" He choked out.

"Sorry! We're just excited!" Pinkie Pie said.

They all got off of Zac and let him take a deep breath of precious air. He stood back up and fixed his sunglasses.

"Y'all must really want me to stay here. So, now what do we do?" He asked to nopony in particular.

"Well we could use a little help at the farm, if y'all want to help us out." Applejack said.

"Sure. Why not?" Twilight said.

"I'm down." Rainbow Dash said.

"Me too." Fluttershy said.

"Does this mean I have to get my coat all dirty?" Rarity whined.

"You could always use your magic, Rarity." Twilight said.

"I guess I could." She said with a tone that basically said "fine".

"I kind of want to go back to sleep." Zac said in a playful manner.

"C'mon, sugarcube. We could always use the extra muscle. And ya look pretty built." Applejack said.

"Alright, why not." He said.

"Well, let's be on our way then." Twilight said.

They set off towards Sweet Apple Acres again and made small talk on the way.

"So where did you learn to do that? It was really cool." Rainbow Dash asked.

"What? The parkour?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, that." She said.

"Well my dad is really protective of me and my siblings, so he made us go to classes to learn martial arts and free running, just in case we needed to defend ourselves or make a quick escape. I haven't needed to use them that much yet, so I guess that's good. I still have to use my martial arts from time to time." He said.

"That's cool. Maybe I could help you stay in shape while you're here." Rainbow Dash said.

"Naw, you shouldn't help me. I'm just some weird alien monkey thing." He replied.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You don't look weird at all." She said.

"Thanks, Dash." He said in a very relaxed way.

"How about a race after we're done working. I wanna see how fast you really are." Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright. Just don't lose..." He said.

"Is that how it's gonna be? I'm not going easy on ya. Just a fair warning." Rainbow Dash said in retaliation.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! You are gonna wish that you never accepted my challenge!"

"We'll see."

Then they both realized how close to each other's faces they were. They both turned a light shade of red and backed away.

They walked through the gates to the orchards and towards the barn.

"I forgot to say, my grandmother on my mom's side of the family runs a farm. She really loves the country she comes from. My mom actually has the same accent as you, AJ." Zac said.

"Oh, really? If Ah could Ah'd like to meet your family." She said.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. But my sister, Valeri is really weird. She's very obsessed in the moon and stuff. But she is also really cheerful. Shes the only person I know that celebrates every birthday like she just turned twenty one." Zac said.

"How old is she?" Twilight asked.

"Seventeen. But she parties hard. Like, a lot." Zac said.

"What's so significant about turning twenty one?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"In America, where my mom is from, that's the drinking age. You can't legally purchase alcohol if you are any younger. But in my country, there is no drinking age, so she gets rip-roaring drunk at any party she goes to." Zac said.

"She sounds like she doesn't really care about anything else." Twilight said.

"No she's actually a very nice and considerate person. She makes sure she doesn't drink too often. She usually doesn't drink if she has had alcohol in the past month or so. She gets fun drunk, not angry drunk. This one time she got wasted at her friend's party and took some guy's sunglasses and started calling herself Shades." Zac said, laughing.

"She sounds really fun!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah. But when she does get drunk she starts hitting on anyone she sees. Even girls." Zac said.

"She does? That's hilarious!" Rainbow Dash said trying to hold her guts in from laughing so hard.

"Speaking of birthdays, I saw that yours is in a couple of days, Zac!" Pinkie said.

Twilight and Applejack both put their hooves over her mouth.

'Shit.' Zac thought.

"You are really bad at keeping secrets aren't you?" Zac said.

"Ugh. We wanted to have a surprise party for ya, but Pinkie couldn't hold it in." Applejack sighed.

"I think I've had enough surprises for awhile anyway." Zac said.

"Good point." Twilight said.

"You probably want to calm down a bit after everything happening so fast." Fluttershy said.

"Mmhm. I have had too many excitements lately. My mind is trying to keep up as best as it can." Zac said.

They walked up to the barn and Applejack opened up the doors.

"Let's get the baskets and cart and we'll go out into the orchard." Applejack said.

When Zac went inside behind Applejack, he had to duck down a bit so he wouldn't hit his head on the frame, being how tall he was. The door was a little smaller than any other door he walked through in Ponyville. When his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting, he saw stables full of cattle.

'Look at those tasty fuckers.' He thought.

He would kill for a steak just then. He was only a vegetarian for about a day and he was already dying of hunger for meat. Just one bite would satisfy him. Maybe even a wine glass full of blood. He was that desperate.

'Gotta repress those thoughts for a while. Maybe later I can sneak out into the woods and kill me a nice juicy squirrel.' He thought.

"Zac? Are ya still with us?" Applejack suddenly came into Zac's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just...thinking about stuff." He said.

"The baskets are over there. Grab as many as ya can and follow us." She said.

Zac grabbed at least twenty baskets and carried them on top of his head, using his hands to keep them steady. He followed the ponies to the edge of the orchard and set the baskets down.

"Now then. Let's get buckin'. You four can get other side of the orchard, me, Rainbow, and Zac will get over here." Applejack said.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash bucked a few trees and Zac got in front of one.

"Hey Zac. I want to see you do it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Really? I don't know, it's probably harder than it looks." Zac said.

"Come on. What, are ya scared or something?" Rainbow Dash said.

Zac didn't say a word. He took a step back and took in a breath of air through his nose. In a split second, he preformed a roundhouse kick on the tree, and multiple apples feel from the leaves into the baskets. Then he looked into an imaginary camera and said:

"Roadhouse."

"Impressive. But can you do the rest of the orchard?" Rainbow said.

"Roadhouse?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, there's more work to do. But Ah don't think you'll get that much done with that technique." Applejack said.

"Roadhouse." He said sadly.

"Hehe. Alright, ya can roadhouse as much as ya want." Applejack said.

"ROADHOUSE HARDER!" He kicked another tree and all of the apples fell down into the baskets.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack both burst out laughing.

"Roadhouse." He said again.

**Multiple time units later...(hours)...**

Everypony was tired and sweaty. They all sat by the barn and wiped the sweat away from their eyes.

"I honestly didn't that you would make it that far, Zac." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ya got yourself a strong pair of legs." Applejack said.

"Well if you've kicked down as many doors as I have, your legs get quite a workout." Zac said.

He took his shirt off and used it to wipe off the sweat on his face. The girls then saw his back.

"Are those wings?" Twilight asked.

"What?" Zac replied.

He could swear that he saw Rainbow Dash's wings stick up.

"Your markings. You have a wing pattern in your back. That's pretty awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

The "tattoos" on his back showed a pair of beautifully detailed, half extended, feathered, blue wings. He always thought that they did look pretty cool,but they had to mean something, just like the rest of his markings.

"Yeah. They are pretty cool. But it would be cooler to have real wings." He said.

"Well you promised a race! And I'm gonna get one! You still have energy?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hell, yeah! No wings though." Zac said.

"Right. We're heading right under that big cloud over there." Rainbow Dash said.

Zac saw a large cloud with rainbow waterfalls and what looked like windows.

"Gotcha." He said.

"On three. One. Two. Three!"

Both of them dashed towards the objective that Rainbow Dash set at an even pace. Zac kept up with her with great effort. She was also straining herself.

They were like two antelopes running for their lives from lions.

When they got about a hundred feet from their destination, Zac looked at Dash, who was right next to him the entire time, and smiled at her when she looked at him.

He put all of his remaining energy into a last burst of speed. He got ahead of Rainbow Dash by about ten feet and collapsed under the cloud that she was talking about. She got to him as he fell backwards onto the grass. She fell down right next to him and breathed heavily.

"You're good. I didn't think anypony could ever beat me."

"Well I was on a cross country team all through middle school, an I was the fastest kid in my class. But I don't think I really deserved all of the credit. My team supported me all the way. I owe them." He panted out.

"That's the thing about you. You are so awesome, yet you are one of the most modest pon- or people that I have ever met."

"Come on. You're awesome. I saw them tricks while we were harvesting apples. I'm not awesome. And I'm sure as hell not modest. Wait a sec." He said.

Rainbow Dash laughed in between breaths. After they caught their breath, Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"You wanna see my house?" She asked.

"How?" He asked.

"I could carry you up there. Come on. Just a quick tour." She said.

"I guess." He said in a skeptical tone.

She put her hooves under his armpits and flew up to her "door". He was impressed. He weighed at least two hundred pounds, in muscle of course. She must have been incredibly strong.

"Am I too heavy?" He asked.

"No, not at all." She said.

He could tell from her voice that she was straining herself.

"In here is where I usually hang out... Whoa. Hold on."

Zac could feel her hooves slipping away from under his arms. He was really sweaty.

"Shit! I'm slipping!" He informed.

"Agh! Hold on!" She said.

Her hooves inevitably slipped out from under his arms and he fell.

"Fuck!"

He fell for only a second before he hit something solid. He opened his eyes to see that he was still in the air, but when he looked for what he landed on, he saw a white, fluffy cloud.

"How are you standing on a cloud?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Whoa. I'm just as confused as you, Dash. But I can. And it's pretty cool." He said.

"That's weird. I thought humans weren't magical."

"I don't know, but maybe I have weird abilities here, but not on Earth."

"Well, we can still continue the tour, can't we?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't see why not." He said.

They walked around her cloud house, looking in all of the rooms, which were pretty much just hollow parts of the cloud. When she showed him the bedroom as the last room, he got a bit worried. But she didn't try anything and they kept going.

They walked out onto the flat area of her house that was in front of the door outside. The sun was now just setting.

"Well Dash, I like your house. It's very, cloudy?" He said.

"Hehe. I'd like to see how nice your house was." She said.

"Don't even ask." He said back to her.

They looked out at the sunset as Celestia's sun was about half way covered by the horizon. She put the sun in places for the morning, noon, and dusk. Soon Luna would do her part and raise the moon.

"Well I guess I should get back to Twilight's." He said.

"Wait! Can't you just stay here for a while?" She asked.

"Why...oh. You like me don't you." He asked.

She turned a deep red and rubbed her front leg with her opposite hoof.

"I mean, you are so modest and you don't accept any praise when somepony gives it to you. You are really funny, and athletic, and...you are really...handsome..." She turned even more red.

It was Zac's turn to turn red.

"Actually, when I first saw you, I actually thought that you looked pretty cute. And then you turned out to be a real tomboy. But I like that. From what I've seen, you are really loyal and tough, but I can tell that you probably have a soft side from what you just told me." He said.

They sat down on the edge of the cloud and watched the sun.

"I actually really want to be with you, Zac." Rainbow Dash said.

Zac's insides twisted. He turned really pink.

"But I'm a human. Another species. And I have never really had a girlfriend before and-"

She turned his head towards her with her hoof so that he would look into her eyes. Her beautiful pink eyes.

"Shh. I don't care. As long as we pledge that we will be at each other's side no matter what." She said.

She let go of his head.

"Oh, great. I'm sounding all sappy now. You probably wouldn't want to be around me. Twilight said I'm a bad influence. Personally, I think she is kind of right."

"Are you kidding? We have almost the same personality. We haven't really had that much time together, but we could learn more about each other. Make each other better people. If I had to judge, I'd say that we would make a great couple." Zac said.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Zac took her hoof in his hand and stroked it lightly with his thumb.

"I'm positive." He said.

"But what would the others think of us? They would probably think we're weird for liking another species."

"I really don't care what the others would think. Just as long as we stay by each other's side." Zac said.

"You really like me back, don't you?" She said.

"I sure do, Dash."

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. Zac was lost in her purple-pink eyes. They were sweet. Like cotton candy. She wouldn't stop looking into his striking hazel eyes. They were one of the first things that she noticed about his face. They were seemingly metallic and were outlined in a dark blue ring around the outside of his iris.

They found themselves slowly getting closer to each other's faces. Closer. Closer. Until they closed their eyes and their lips touched into a sizzling kiss that neither of them wanted to break.

Zac stroked her rainbow mane and she had one hoof rubbing the hair on the back of his head. She really liked the color. Long and dark red with golden highlights. A true rebel's. It wasn't that long until Zac felt her tongue slide into his mouth, and he responded with his own. This was one of the greatest moments of his life. He didn't want it to end. Rainbow Dash was feeling the same way. She wanted this man to be a part of her life forever.

They had to break the kiss in order to breathe, but they kept staring into each other's eyes lovingly. While they had their eyes closed, the sun had disappeared an was nowhere in sight, and he moon had taken its position in the night sky. The stars lit the clouds that they sat on, but they wold rather look into each other's eyes.

"I'm getting pretty tired. Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Already trying your luck?" Zac asked with a smile.

"Not yet. Just a friendly offer to my new favorite male to ever exist."

"Well I accept your offer." Zac said.

"I'm not gonna try anything yet. I just want to get to know you." Rainbow said.

Zac picked her up and carried her on his shoulders inside. They laid down on her cloud bed, and looked into each other's eyes one last time.

"I like you so much." She said.

"Like?"

"I love you." She corrected herself.

"I love you, too, Dashie." He said before they had both fallen asleep.

A shadow moved away from the window, but they didn't notice, and Zac started cuddling with Dash.

True love at first sight.

ooooooooo

_Dawwww. How adorable. I think that was nice. But I also think that I may have rushed it a bit. But I don't really care at the moment. They wuv each other!_

_Have faith, my friends._


	9. Plans

_This is a fair warning. Do not attempt the milk challenge. Especially with chocolate milk. I forgot how much vomiting hurts._

_If you thought that the romance in the last chapter was a bit rushed, sorry. I really wanted to get into some romance stuff. Enjoy._

_ooooooooo_

**Chapter Seven: Plans**

Zac hugged his big furry pillow closer as the sunlight shone through his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked out into the sky. He saw the sun peeking over the clouds and heard birds chirping from outside. He looked down at his new marefriend, who was ever so adorably reaching for Zac to cuddle.

He gave her a kiss on the nose and shook her gently.

"Wake up Rainbow Dash. It's time for school." He said as if he was talking to a child.

She sat up from the cloud bed with her eyes still shut.

"Five more minutes!"

She then opened the to see Zac smiling at her.

"Oh, don't even joke about that!" She laughed.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Let's go to Ponyville and get breakfast, then we'll talk about stuff there." She said.

"Alright." Zac said as he got up.

He walked towards the door, but Rainbow Dash didn't follow him. He turned around to see what was keeping her.

"Come on. Are we gonna go?" Zac said.

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and reached out with her hooves.

"Carry me?" She said.

"I can't say no to that face." Zac said.

He picked her up and carried her on his back to the door. She then flew down, but Zac didn't follow her. She looked up. He sat there with his arms extended.

"Carry me?" He asked with his best begging face.

She laughed and carried him down by his arms. She then landed on the ground to walk next to him as they made their way towards Ponyville.

"Sugercube Corner for some muffins?" Zac asked.

"Mmhm." Dash said.

When they got to the bakery, Zac held the door open for Rainbow Dash to walk inside. The bell chimed and they walked in to a surprise. The five other Elements of Harmony were sitting there enjoying muffins and coffee.

"Howdy lovebirds. Would ya like some muffins?" Applejack said with a smile.

"How did you know?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"After you two set off on your little race, oh, Zac, congrats by the way for winning, we listened in with my magic the entire time. And we had Fluttershy watch everything that you did. From your romantic conversation, to the passionate kiss, to the good nights." Twilight said.

"Ah have to say, Rainbow, I've never heard words like that come out of your mouth." Applejack said.

"Well the love we have is real! I never thought I would find a stallion in my life that was right for me, but Zac is the perfect one." Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's sit down with the rest of the gang, Dash. Have some muffins." Zac said.

They sat down with the rest and resumed talking.

"I can throw the best bachelor and bachelorette parties!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"They're not getting married, Pinkie, they're just dating." Applejack said.

"There's always a chance!" Pinkie said.

Zac put one arm around Rainbow Dash and brought her in to kiss her cheek. She blushed like mad.

"Not in front of them." She said.

"Come on, girls. We should let this cute couple eat in peace." Applejack said.

"Good luck with your relationship." Fluttershy said on her way out the door.

Rarity stopped next to Zac and whispered in his ear.

"Dont think this will stop me. I'll get what I want soon enough."

She then smiled warmly at Rainbow Dash and trotted out the door.

"Oh. 'Fore I forget. Ya left these at the barn yesterday." Applejack said, handing Zac his sunglasses.

"Thanks, AJ." He said.

Applejack trotted out the door with a smile.

"Now then. What should we do today?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. You're the one with the sunglasses." Zac said, putting the aviators on her face.

"I wanna see more of that parkour." She said.

"Really? Okay. Parkour it is." He said.

They finished their muffins and started walking out the door.

"Oh, hey. Mr. Cake? I'd like to pay, but I don't have any money." Zac said.

"Don't worry about it, Twilight already payed for them. Next time you come though you get a whole batch on me. Pinkie made you out to be a really great person." He said.

"Naw. You don't have to do that. Pinkie seems to be one to exaggerate things." He said.

"You can't stop me, it's already been promised." Mr. Cake said.

"When did you promise?" Zac asked.

"I promised Pinkie that I would give you a free batch of muffins."

"Ummm. Alright. I guess that's fine." Zac said.

"See you later." Mr. Cake said.

"See ya. Alrighty, Dash. Lets go free run the crap outta this town." Zac said as they walked out the door.

"Where do ya want to parkour to?" She asked.

"I don't know. You're in charge right now. Give me a command." He said, running in place.

"Hmm. I want to see you find a quick way to Twilight's without touching the ground." She said.

"Quite the challenge, considering that the library is fifty feet from any buildings I can use to get over. But I could find a way. There are plenty of trees." He said, scoping out his route.

"I'll fly right overhead." Dash said.

"My guardian angel." He said.

She blushed and lightly punched his shoulder with her hoof.

"Shut up and climb." She said jokingly.

Zac got a running start and scaled the front of a building to the roof. Once he was up he started jumping gaps and vaulting over small obstacles towards his objective. He came up to a corner building and ran along the small part of roofing on the front of it. He saw a pulley that must have been used to get heavy things up to the next floor. He jumped towards it and used his momentum to swing around the face of the building and on to the perpendicular wall.

He continued his pace as Rainbow Dash watched overhead. She wondered how a joker like Zac could be so serious about certain things. His movements were so majestic. He never set his mind away from getting to the library, which was now in sight. He continued his run.

Meanwhile, another observer watched from the clouds above.

'Hello.' She thought as she swooped down.

Zac jumped from tree to tree, landing on thick branches, and continuing his run. He finally made it to leaping distance of the library. He jumped and kicked off of the base, doing a backflip and landing almost perfectly. He bowed as Rainbow Dash landed next to him.

"That was awesome! If never seen anypony who can use their surroundings like that!" She exclaimed.

"That's what parkour is about. Using your environment." Zac said, catching his breath.

Their observer then landed in front of them. Rainbow Dash and Zac looked up to see who it was, and Rainbow Dash nearly had a heart attack. Standing in front of them was the captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire.

"Oh mah gah. You...capta...of the...Wonderbolts. Spitfire!" Rainbow Dash choked out.

Zac pat her back and laughed.

"Breathe girl, breathe."

He looked at Spitfire, who smiled.

"What's up, uh, Spitfire?" He asked.

"I was just flying by and I saw you doing all of that stuff, I just wanted to come down and meet you." She said.

"I'm Zac. This is Rainbow Dash, if you didn't already know." He said, holding out his hand.

She put out her hoof and shook his hand, and looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, I think I know you. You were at the academy last year, am I correct?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was. But let me say, it is an honor to get to have a conversation with the leader of the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I am glad to meet somepony who looks at me as a role model. But you, you must have a wonderful trainer to be as agile as that." She said to Zac.

"Well, actually the guy that taught me everything I know about parkour was killed in an explosion two years ago." Zac said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Were you two close?" Spitfire asked.

"He was an old friend of my dad's. But he was a really nice guy."

"What kind of explosion was it?"

"Gas leak." Zac said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but you really payed off from those lessons didn't you?" Spitfire said.

"Yeah I did. I didn't get these from playing Call of Duty all day." He said, flexing.

Spitfire's wings extended. She started to walk towards Zac slowly.

'Oh, shit. The same thing happened to Rainbow Dash yesterday.' Zac thought.

Spitfire reached for his ab muscles, but was stopped by Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa, whoa. I don't care if you are the leader of the Wonderbolts, hooves stay off of my man." Rainbow Dash finally said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's just so..._sexy.__" _She said.

"We should be going now. We have a whole evening planned ahead of us." Zac said in a hurry.

Spifire snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later." Spitfire said.

'Zac, I'm looking forward to the next time we meet. Hopefully alone, in a secluded bedroom.' She thought to herself.

"Well, she's horny." Zac said.

"Promise me you won't let anypony get in between us." Rainbow Dash said.

"I promise. I could tell that she wasn't interested in getting to know me. She just wanted to get me alone and exposed." Zac said.

'Who says I don't want to do the same.' Rainbow Dash thought.

"But you're different. You like me for my personality. And maybe for my body, too. But it's okay to like me for both. That's what true love really is. As long as we stay together, no matter what." Zac said.

"Exactly. You know exactly how to make words sound so meaningful." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"Now then. Let's get Twilight out here." Zac said.

He looked around the trunk of the tree for a window and found one that was low enough to the ground for him to climb to. He did so, and pulled himself up so he could see in the window. When he looked inside, he saw Twilight using her magic to organize books. Spike was also organizing books, at a slower pace of course.

Zac knocked on the window, which must have startled Twilight, because she dropped all of the books and gasped. Spike turned around to see what made her do it, and saw Zac's smiling face in the window. He had to smile himself, even though he probably had to clean all of this up. He soon began chuckling, and that turned into uncontrollable laughing. Twilight laughed a little, too.

"Spike, can you pick this up? I'm gonna go talk with Zac and Rainbow Dash." Twilight requested.

"Hehe. Yeah, sure." He said.

Zac slid down from the window to a laughing Rainbow Dash, who was watching through another window. Twilight walked out of the door and closed it with her magic.

"Very funny, Zac." She said.

"It was to Rainbow and Spike." He said.

"What did you want?" She asked.

"We just wanted to see if you knew anything about me being able to walk on clouds." Zac asked.

"I wouldn't know anything about that. Princess Celestia might know. Spike?" She yelled, opening the door.

"Take a letter. Dear Princess Celestia, we have recently learned that Zac, the human, has the ability to walk on clouds. We were wondering if you had an explanation for this. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike finished writing the letter and used his fire breath to whisk it away to Canterlot, to appear in front of Princess Celestia.

"So, how long before a response?" Zac asked.

Spike belched his green fire, and a letter appeared. He opened it and began to read.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, I truly have no plausible explanation. My knowledge of humans does not include them having magic. It is very possible that Zac is indeed very special. I wish to meet on this in a couple of days in Canterlot. Yours truly, Princess Celestia."

"I'm special." Zac said with a big smile and crossed eyes.

"You're special alright." Rainbow Dash said with a laugh.

"Oh, wait a second. Zac's birthday is in a couple of days. Spike, take another letter. Dear Princess Celestia-"

"Hold on! I need another piece of paper!" Spike said, running into the library.

He came out with a new parchment and quill and got ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia, Zac's birthday is also in a couple of days. Is it possible to move this meeting to another day? We have something big planned for him that day. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike sent the letter away, and they waited in an awkward silence for about thirty seconds, and Spike burped up a letter. He opened it and began.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, is this true? Why didn't you tell me before? I wish that we meet tomorrow at noon. And regarding Zac's birthday, I wish for it to be held in Canterlot. I want a presentation with him on stage. He should tell the rest of Canterlot about himself and his people. Yours truly, Princess Celestia."

"She wants him to talk in front of all of those high class ponies? Really?" Twilight asked.

"It's no big deal. I've sang in front of a crowd of twenty thousand before." Zac said.

"For what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was running a charity. We were raising money to go towards a cure for cancer." Zac said.

"Cancer? What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a disease that causes a mutation in your body's cells, and those mutations make these cells grow out of control and spread all around your body. It's not easy to survive. The closest thing to a cure for now is to surgically remove the tumor." Zac said.

"That's awful! But it is very noble of you to raise money towards a cure." Twilight said.

"You're so sweet." Rainbow Dash said.

She kissed his cheek and he turned to her. He puckered up his lips and she gave him another kiss on the lips.

"I just do what's right." Zac said.

"Let's go inside, shall we? I think there's another rainstorm scheduled for today." Twilight said.

"Another one? Why?" Zac asked.

"I don't know. They're doing all sorts of weird stuff up there in Cloudsdale." Twilight said.

They went inside Twilight's treebrary and settled in. Zac sat down on the love seat next to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, Zac. You forgot your bag here." Twilight said.

"Oh yeah."

Twilight used her magic to float the backpack towards him. He grabbed it and pulled out his cellphone.

"You girls, and Spike, want to see my family?" He asked.

"Sure!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Why not?" Twilight said.

Spike got on the back of the love seat behind Zac and Rainbow Dash, and Twilight sat on the other side of Zac. He turned his phone on and went to the photos. He showed them a picture of all of his family with him in the middle, wearing his A-TACS BDU.

"On the left is my little brother, Bryan. Then my little sister, Valeri. Then my dad, then me, my mom, my older sister Scylla, and my older brother Dakinstin."

"Dakinstin has the same hat as Applejack." Spike said.

"He's also a friggin giant." Zac said.

"What's with your outfit? Is that some type of camouflage?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah. But it's kind of a sensitive topic for me." Zac said.

"You said earlier that your mother is from a different country. I'd like to hear more about that." Twilight said.

"Yeah, she is from America, which is basically the most powerful country on the planet. Here, I'll show you a size comparison between my country and America."

He had another photo of said comparison. He tapped on it and it came up.

"See, America is at least ten times bigger than Zacolia." Zac said.

"Zacolia? It's got your name in it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I get that a lot. It's just a coincidence. There is really no relation between my name and my country's name. I was actually named after my father. But he doesn't shorten his name. He's one of those weird people that prefers to be called by their full name."

"It's just kind of funny."

"I know. I got this hatchet on the same birthday I woke up with these tattoos." Zac said.

Twilight fell in love with how precise the decorations on it were.

"May I?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Zac said.

She used her magic to take the hatchet from his hands and closer to her face.

"How can you get these engravings so perfect?" She asked.

"Fingers." Zac said, moving his fingers around.

She observed the wooden handle and carefully inspected the blade. She saw writing on it and read it out loud.

"Juteeak. What does that mean?" She asked.

She butchered the foreign word, of course. Most people couldn't read Zacolian properly without mispronouncing it the first few times.

"It's Jutaiek. It's justice in Zacolian. That's what my grandfather named it when he gave it to me for my birthday." Zac said.

"How many languages do you know?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A whole bunch. I know English, obviously. I know Zacolian, French, German, Arabic, a little bit of Russian, Polish, Italian, Chinese, Korean, and Solitan. Plus every dialect in Zacolian and English."

"Whoa. How do you know all of those?"

"With as much free time as I've had in my life, I learned a lot of things." Zac said.

There was soon a few drops of rain hitting the window, and more. Twilight was right about the storm. It looked like they were gonna stay another night there.

"Tell us more about your life, it seems interesting." Spike said.

"You'll know all about me soon enough at my birthday. Because apparently Princess Celestia wants me to tell all of you about my life."

"Aww."

"So, what should we do now?" Zac asked.

oooooooooo

_I'm sorry if this chapter seemed lazy. I'm also sorry for the wait. I was at soccer tryouts for a while. I made the JV soccer team at my school, though! I forgot how much I like soccer. There will be a whole chapter just telling Zac's story about his life, so be prepared for feels. But it looks like Spitfire has joined the list of ponies who want to get in Zac's pants! _

_Have faith, my friends._


	10. Heroics

_Well, the last chapter didn't go as planned for me. It sucked, I know. But I will soon start writing a series of one-shots, mostly being horror or tragedy, or both. Enjoy this chapter._

_ooooooooo_

**Chapter Eight: Heroics**

Zac woke up snuggling with Rainbow Dash. He yawned and pet her mane, delicately running his fingers through its rainbow beauty. The sun shone through the window and reflected off of her mane, making his arm have a faint multicolored pattern on it. She raised her head and yawned, opening her eyes to see Zac again.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning cutie." She said.

They got up and stretched their limbs, receiving loud cracking noises as they did. Twilight and Spike were nowhere in sight. Zac looked around and saw a note on the nightstand next to the couch. He picked it up and started reading.

_Zac and Rainbow Dash,_

_Me and Spike went to Canterlot to discuss Zac's abilities. You two are on your own for today. Eat as much food as you want. We won't be back until late at night. Just don't destroy the library._

_Twilight Sparkle_

Zac set the letter down and yawned again.

"Twilight and Spike are gone for the day. We got the library to hang out in, though."

"Really? What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Huh. I don't know. It's a library. Lets read a book." Zac said.

Rainbow Dash looked at the shelves for a book to read, and found one. She handed it to Zac.

"Daring Doo and the Quest for the Golden Key. You want me to read this?" Zac asked.

Rainbow Dash only nodded and sat down on the floor.

"Well, my friends always told me that I should narrate." He said as he opened up to the first page.

"Chapter One. Daring Doo flew over the sandy hills of Saddle Arabia towards where she believed the temple..."

After about five hours, Zac closed the book and nodded.

"That was a really good book. I found it to be a lot like Indiana Jones." He said.

"I like all of the Daring Doo books. But what is Indiana Jones?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How about I show you." Zac said.

He pulled out his phone and went to his movie app. He had multiple movies that he had bought before on it. He got his earplugs, plus an extra pair that he had just in case, out of his backpack, and plugged them both in. His phone had two headphone ports, just because. Rainbow Dash sat next to him.

He gave one pair to Rainbow and put in the other pair. He scrolled down to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark and pressed play. He folded out the stand on the back of his phone and set it on the coffee table.

She cringed at some of the parts, like where the huge German hot shredded by the plane. She laughed sometimes, and almost cried when *SPOILER ALERT* Marion was thought to be dead.

After the movie, it was already about three o'clock. Needless to say, Rainbow Dash loved the movie.

"I loved that! I was just like Daring Doo! Except I don't have to read it."

"Well there are three more movies." Zac said.

"I want to watch them!" She exclaimed.

"Thought so." Zac said.

Zac and Rainbow watched The Temple of Doom together. She enjoyed it as much as she did the first one.

"Whoever is the genius behind these movies needs an award of some kind!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Steven Spielberg and George Lucas? Trust me, they have more awards than they can handle. I have actually met both of them at the set for the fourth movie. I've got a friend who is a producer himself and he got me in. I've actually got a picture."

He pulled up a picture of him and George Lucas. And another of him and Steven Spielberg.

"You got to meet them? That's cool." Rainbow Dash said.

"This was a few years ago. Unfortunately they haven't said anything about another movie."

"That sucks. These are really good." Rainbow Dash said.

Zac was about to press play for The Last Crusade but he was interrupted by a scream from outside.

"The fuck?" He said.

Rainbow Dash looked out the window and gasped.

"Oh my gosh. Timberwolves!" She screamed.

'Timberwolves? Wouldn't it be ironically stupid if they were made out of wood here?' He thought.

Zac looked out the window himself and it confirmed his thoughts. A whole pack of wolves were running through the streets, chasing citizens. And, they wee made of branches and sticks.

'lol. Wait. This is not a laughing matter.' He thought.

"Alright. You fuck with this town, you fuck with me." Zac said as he went to his bag.

"What're you doing?!" Rainbow Dash asked frantically.

"I'm gonna kill some shit." He said.

He grabbed his gun, that he had almost forgotten about. He cocked it and made sure it had ammo. He held it in his left hand, while carrying his hatchet in his right.

"Are you crazy? They'll rip you to shreds!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I know that I might die, but at least I would die defending you and the rest of Ponyville." He said.

"Promise me that nothing will happen to you." She said, blocking the door.

"I promise that I will come back to you." He kissed her and put on his war face.

"Glaeron vae inimoha." He said.

Rainbow Dash opened the door for him and he ran outside, letting out a war cry.

His first target was a timberwolf that was chasing an earth mare. He buried his hatchet in the top of its head as it ran by. It collapsed to the ground and dissolved into a dark mist.

He picked a new target. A group of three wolves were surrounding a stallion, who kicked one of them into dust, but one of the other two bit his leg hard. Zac threw his hatchet towards them, and it hit the one that was biting the stallion in the side of the head. The other one charged Zac, only to be clubbed on the top of the head by his pistol. It didn't turn into the dark mist yet, so Zac shot it in the head, making it.

The sound of the gunshot drew in at least ten of them, and Zac was surrounded before he knew it. He looked at the stallion, who was trying to tend to his wound.

"Get out of here! Get inside!" Zac shouted.

The stallion got up to the best of his ability and rushed to the nearest open door. Zac was just glad that he got there safe, but now he had to get himself out of this mess. He was an extreme marksman at home, so he decided that he should test to see if he retained his abilities.

He picked out five of them and raised his weapon. He fired five times in about three seconds, each one hitting their mark. There were only five of them left surrounding him, but they charged. One of them lunged at him and he used the other side of his hatchet to hit it in the neck. Two more jumped at him. He ducked from one and chopped the other's head, killing it.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike teleported into the library.

"Rainbow Dash! What's going on out there?!" Twilight yelled.

"I don't know, but timberwolves came into town, and Zac went out there! I have to go help!" Rainbow Dash said frantically.

She started flying towards the door, but Twilight wasn't gonna let her friend get hurt. She used her magic to stop Rainbow Dash and secure her in place on the floor.

"I can't let you go out there, it's too dangerous! Spike, go upstairs." She said.

"With pleasure!" Spike said, running up the stairs and hiding in his bed.

"He's gonna get ripped to pieces if I don't help!" Rainbow Dash said.

Despite all of her begging, Twilight wouldn't let Rainbow Dash move.

The next one got a good bite on Zac's arm that he was holding the hatchet in. He growled and fired several rounds into its chest, making it go down. He shook off the pain, despite blood flowing out of his new wound. He shot the other two and continued his hunt for more. He would pick off any that were farther away with his gun.

He was sure that he had taken out at least twenty of them, but there were still several of them roaming the streets. He didn't see any more citizens, meaning that hopefully they made it to safety. He wandered the streets like a serial killer, growling and breathing heavily, looking for victims. He thought that he had at least scared the other timberwolves out of town, but then he saw a crowd of them, gathering around something. More were showing up by the second, and soon there was about two dozen timberwolves all over.

Zac tried to get a look at what they were crowding around, and when he did see it, he lost it. Applebloom, Applejack's little sister, was cowering, pinned to a wall. Zac had to act fast, or risk losing one of the most adorable, and sisterly, things to ever live. Applejack would never come out of the trauma if something happened to Applebloom.

He ran towards the crowd of timberwolves, he might get torn up, but he wasn't about to let Applebloom die. He fired off a few more rounds at the wolves, but then the slide stuck back and he had run out of ammunition. He put the gun in his belt and dashed straight for Applebloom. The timberwolves all saw Zac and redirected their attention to him.

He scooped up Applebloom and held on to her with one arm while he climbed the wall using the other. Once he was all the way up, he set Applebloom down on the roof and caught his breath.

"Zac! Ah'm so glad you saved me! Ah thought ah was gonna-"

"Shh. You're safe now. Just stay here until it's safe. Someone else will get you down." He said, patting her head.

Now he had to lure them out of town. He saw a clear path straight into the woods and decided to go for it. He hopped down onto the road, away from the timberwolves. He wasted no time in gaining his footing by doing a barrel roll when he landed, so he could just stand up and go. He ran out towards the woods with the rest of the timberwolves close behind.

**Two and a half hours later...**

"He's not gone. My love is okay." Rainbow Dash kept repeating.

"She is really messed up ain't she?" Applejack said.

"She's in heavy denial about what is very possible." Twilight said.

"Shh. It's okay. We're going to go out into the woods and find him. Don't you worry." Fluttershy said, trying to calm Rainbow Dash.

"What Zac did was really heroic. He gave up his life to save the citizens of Ponyville. I think we should hold a service for him today." Twilight said.

"Hold on! We don't know that he's dead! We should go find him! Or at least try!" Rarity said, hoping that her future stud was alive.

"Ah think that we should just try to find him." Applejack said.

"Ah didn't get to thank him for saving me from those timberwolves!" Applebloom said, almost in tears.

They had gotten her down from the building about half an hour ago.

"Ah know, sugarcube. Ah think it's just right if we started a search for 'im." Applejack said.

"Rainbow Dash? We're gonna go search for Zac now. Do you want to help us?" Twilight asked.

"And if we find him were gonna have a big party!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Please, Pinkie. Don't say 'if'." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, lets go! We don't have all day! He could be really hurt!" Rarity said.

**Two more hours later...**

"Zac!" They all called.

"Ah don't think he made it, sugarcube. Ya might just have to accept it." Applejack said.

"No! He's alive! We need to keep searching! I'll go up higher!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm afraid that Applejack might be right. He's gone, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"Stop. Stop! STOP! He is not dead! He is out here somewhere! And we're gonna find him!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Suddenly, Fluttershy flew up from the left.

"Girls! I found him!" She half yelled.

Rainbow Dash's head picked up and she smiled. She sped towards where Fluttershy pointed, but she went right back to sadness. There were leaves and sticks everywhere, most likely from the timberwolves. But she ran past this and went to a tree, where a bloodied Zac was leaning.

He had claw marks all over his body, along with multiple bites. They were deep, too. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. There was blood covering his chin. There was a pool of the red liquid around him. His hatchet lay next to him in his limp hand. Rainbow Dash did nothing but stare at him. Her love was torn away from her. And all because he had to be a hero.

The rest of the mane six followed close behind her, and they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him.

"Dammit." She swore.

The rest of them had never heard her use any fowl language, not even when she was furious. But this was her boyfriend. Her true love, sitting here cut up and limp. She wasn't furious, she was beyond furious. She was at a loss. What was she going to do? Was she just going to spend her life alone?

"Oh my gosh." Twilight said.

Pinkie, who was usually cheerful and happy, was now glum and sad. Her mane had deflated and hung flat off of her head.

"It's okay, sugarcube. We're here for ya." Applejack said, nuzzling Rainbow Dash.

They sat there in a long, eerie silence. Never again would she love somepony like she loved Zac. He was perfect. He was sweet and friendly, and you could say that he was a combination of all of the Elements of Harmony.

"Zac? Zac? Please... Answer me...Pleease...I don't want to lose you...not like my parents...not again...come back..." Rainbow Dash said, snuggling up with the limp body that was leaning on the tree.

She nuzzled his arm, but he didn't respond. She didn't care about the blood soaking her fur.

"Come back to me..."

oooooooooo

...


	11. Forever Alone?

_Feels. Feels everywhere. Damn that was emotional. I'm sorry to make you cry. I cried while I was writing it, no joke. Well, Rainbow Dash is now alone again. Read on. Read on. Things might get better. Also, I have posted the first chapter of my new story._

_ooooooooo_

**Chapter Nine: Forever Alone?**

"He's not gone. He's not gone. He's not gone. He's not gone." Rainbow Dash repeated.

Zac was now in a hospital bed, in the plain white emergency room.

"We're truly sorry. He's too far gone. There's nothing we could have done. All of his organs have already shut down. Reviving him would be impossible."

"Thank you for your efforts Nurse Redheart." Twilight said.

"Comfort Rainbow Dash as much as you can. She's in pure shock." Nurse Redheart said.

Twilight walked into the hospital room where Fluttershy and Applejack were trying to reassure Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was lying her upper body on Zac's corpse, bawling her eyes out. Twilight nuzzled Rainbow Dash and tried to stay happy.

"He was a hero, Rainbow Dash. He went out like one, too." She said.

"I'm proud of him. But he went and killed himself just because he wanted to play hero." Rainbow Dash said.

"He saved Ponyville from those timberwolves. We're gonna have a memorial service today for him. Ah think he deserves it." Applejack said.

"He'd like that." Rainbow Dash said, wiping away tears.

"Come on now. Lets get you cleaned up." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash was still covered in Zac's blood. It crusted into her fur and mane, but she wasn't bothered by this. If she could she would keep it on her forever. It was a part of his body. She would cherish it forever if she could.

They led her out of the hospital room, but she stopped at the door. She suddenly ran back to Zac's unmoving body and planted a long kiss on his lips. She let a single tear run down her cheek and onto Zac's body, where it went into one of his bite injuries.

"I love you." She said.

When she turned around, she saw a light glow from behind her. She turned around and witnessed a phenomenon in progress. Zac's tattoos were glowing and there were strange blue particles all around him. It died down after a while, and what was left in the bed was Zac, but he looked like he had never been touched by the timberwolves. He was still unconscious, though.

She instantly perked up and ran to the bed. She jumped on the still unmoving body and kissed his lips with extreme happiness. He still didn't move. She listened for a heartbeat, but it never came. She frowned and was about to let her tears flow again, but then a cough stopped her. She looked back at Zac's face and went back to cheer.

He let out more coughs. He put his hand up to his mouth. Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight rushed to the side of the bed.

"Zac! Zac! Look at me. Look at me." She said.

He opened his eyes to see the wide smile of Rainbow Dash. There were tears of joy going down her face and falling down onto his chest.

"I can't feel...I can't feel..." He choked out.

"What? What?" Rainbow Dash asked frantically, hoping that her love was not injured.

"I can't feel... I can't feel my baaaallls." He said.

She looked at where her hoof landed when she jumped up onto him, and it had hit him right in the crotch. She stepped off of his nards and hugged him.

"Sorry. I'm so glad that you're okay! I love you so much." Rainbow said, nuzzling Zac.

"I love you too." Zac said, hugging her back.

She loved his hugs. They were warm, his heartbeat was soothing, and they gave you a good sense of security.

"Zac! We're so happy that you're okay!" Twilight said.

They were all in tears.

"What, did that damn onion ninja get in here?" Zac asked.

"We all love you, Zac." Fluttershy said.

"I love you girls too." He said, spreading his arms out wide.

They all engaged in a group hug and softly cried into Zac's shoulders. The door burst open and Rarity looked around with urgency. She saw Zac and immediately jumped towards the bed, while Pinkie just hopped into the room.

"STUD!" Rarity yelled as she jumped up and pushed everypony else out of the way to get to Zac.

She hugged him tightly and licked his face.

"Damn, girl!" Zac said, pushing her off of him.

"Well, I think it's best to keep her away from me in fear of me being forcefully raped." Zac said.

The rest of the girls laughed and Twilight just caught Rarity in mid air as she was jumping at Zac a second time. Zac got up off of the hospital bed and cracked his neck.

"Hold on. I have a question. What was death like?" Twilight asked.

Zac thought hard for a second.

"When I died out there, I could feel a great uplifting sensation. I was then in a large white room, in a bed. My ancestors were all around me, smiling. They told me that I still have business to do, that I haven't run my course yet. They told me to go back down to my friends and love. Then I woke up here. It all happened in a matter of seconds." He explained.

"That's deep. Anyway, let's go to Ponyville Square, they're supposed to be starting the ceremony any minute now. And they expect to see your body up there." Twilight said with a mischievous smile.

Zac made a really creepy smile and laughed for a second.

"I know what you're thinking." He said.

**Half an hour later...**

Twilight wheeled the table with Zac on it to the podium. Zac had a white sheet spread over him and he tried his best to look dead. Rarity put makeup on his arms and face to make him look pale. Mayor Mare was at the podium, finishing her speech.

"And it is with great honor that we remember that Zac was a friend to all of us. Let us all keep a spot in our hearts for this human. Twilight, would you like to say something?"

"Yes, ma'am." Twilight said.

"Would it be okay for us to see his face one last time?" Mayor Mare asked.

"Yes, ma'am, we cleaned him up to look decent." Twilight said.

Mayor Mare put her hoof up to the shroud and began to pull it off of his face. Once she got his face uncovered, she got a huge surprise. Zac was looking at her with wide open eyes and a huge smile.

"Hi!" He said.

Mayor Mare screamed and pushed the table over in fear. Zac fell and hit the floor. He started laughing uncontrollably. Twilight joined him. Soon, Rainbow Dash was on the stage and helping Zac up, laughing the whole time. Everypony in the crowd started laughing in confusion. Zac stood up with his arms up in the air.

"I'm alive!" He cheered.

The crowd started stomping their hooves on the ground and cheering. Zac helped Mayor Mare off of the floor next to the podium. She started to laugh herself. She went up to the microphone and collected herself.

"What a sick joke to play. It was cruel and uncalled for. And it was funny." She finished.

"Hell yeah it was." Zac muttered.

"So Zac, we all thought you died. What happened?"

"Well I did die, but while I was up in heaven, or whatever you ponies believe in, my ancestors told me that I have a marefriend that I need to get back to. While I was dead, Rainbow Dash stayed loyal to our relationship and never gave up hope. The power of her love revived me. That makes the third time that I have cheated Death. But it is also the most special." He said, turning to Rainbow Dash, who was picked up by Zac. They kissed for a while, while the whole crowd let out a lot of "Aw".

"Well, in honor of you saving Ponyville, I present you with this trophy of gratitude." Mayor Mare said, pulling the cover off of a large golden trophy.

Zac saw his face in the metallic award. He sighed and went back to the microphone.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept this."

The crowd went silent and all looked at Zac.

"Why? You're a hero, you saved all of us!" Mayor Mare said.

"I am not a hero, first of all. I'm just a good samaritan. I did what I did...simply because it was the right thing to do." He said.

"You were killed just to save all of us!" Somepony said.

"Yes, and I would be glad to risk my life again in order to protect all of you."

"Zac, we will honor your choice. But we will never forget what you did for all of us." Mayor Mare said.

"I love you so much right now." Rainbow Dash said in his ear.

"I love you too." He said.

"What do you say we go hang out at my house later. Do some workouts."

"Sure." Zac said.

All of the ponies in the crowd cheered for Zac, and after a while, they started to disperse and go back home. Mayor Mare walked up to Zac and put out her hoof.

"Thank you, for everything that you've done." Mayor Mare said.

"You're very welcome." Zac said, shaking her hoof.

"Let's go home, it's getting boring around here." Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright, Dash. See ya later girls." Zac said.

"See ya later."

"Bye!"

The other five of the mane six went to their individual homes to do whatever. Zac and Rainbow Dash headed towards her cloud house. Once they got there, Rainbow carried Zac up to the front door. They went inside and sat on the cloud couch.

"So, what do you want to do? You wanna watch the other Indiana Jones movies?" Zac asked.

A mischievous smile crept across Rainbow Dash's face.

"No. I wanted to do something more fun. More exciting."

She started running her hoof up and down his thigh.

*****UH OH, CLOP TIME*****

"Oh, you mean..."

"Yeah. I mean it."

Rainbow started rubbing his crotch wit her hoof and leaned in to kiss him. He didn't resist as she explored his mouth with her tongue.

"Let's take this into the bedroom." She said seductively.

"Oh, you really want it, don't you." Zac said.

"I want you right now."

They kissed all the way to her bed, where they fell back, and Zac was underneath Rainbow Dash. She worked his shirt off and started to rub her hooves on his back. He ran his fingers through her mane, which she though felt amazing. He also tickled at her wings, which were super sensitive to contact. That was orgasmic all by itself.

"You do whatever you want to me tonight." she said.

She got off of Zac and sat back on the bed with her rear legs spread, revealing her dripping marehood. Zac was drawn to the sweet smell of it and got on top of her, kissing her while he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. They kept their eyes shut the entire time they were kissing, and Zac pulled his pants down to his knees. She got a look at his hard manhood and smiled.

"Couldn't wait much longer, could you?" She said in the same seductive tone.

"I thought this relationship would get here someday." Zac said, nibbling at her neck.

"I love you." She whispered on his ear, nibbling lightly on it.

"I love you more." He said.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled softly with seductive eyes.

"Prove it." She said.

Zac aligned himself with her opening.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I've never been more positive." She said.

Zac kissed her and pushed himself in, and Rainbow Dash moaned in his mouth. The sides of his manhood rubbed against her walls with each thrust, getting more moans of what sounded like pain from her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just keep going." She said.

Soon, pain subsided to pleasure, and she started making all sorts of noises. They were covered in each other's sweat, and they were now both nearing their climax. She thrust her hips into each of his, and she started to moan even louder. Both of their faces turned red as they went.

"I'm close, Zac. Keep going!" She screamed.

Zac kept pumping his hips into her, and she started to open her mouth and gasp. As she reached her climax, a wave of pleasure hit her, and she seized up and made one final thrust into him. Her walls tightened up and Zac kept going. He soon released his seed inside of her and slowed down his thrusts. He moaned loud enough for anyone within the house to hear it, but luckily, no one was there except for them.

Zac pulled out and laid down next to her. They both breathed heavily and were soaked in each other's sweat. She got up closer to him and started rubbing his chest with her hoof. He pulled up his pants and buttoned them up.

"That was amazing. If there is even a sliver of love that I haven't given to you, it's gone. But that's impossible. I already love you more than anything." She said, still panting. When she moved around, she could feel the warm liquid inside of her.

"I love you so much." He said, kissing her.

After they caught their breath, they stared into each other's eyes until they both fell asleep. Zac pulled her in close and wrapped his arms and legs around her.

ooooooooo

_HAWT. So, cloppers, what did you think? I'm only about 10% clopper myself, but that was awesome. Zac got his early birthday present. Don't worry, this isn't all of the clop action that there will be in this story._

_Have faith, my friends._


	12. Happy Birthday

_Hello, beautiful people. I trust that you enjoyed the last chapter? Well, here's more. Read it or I will kill myself by jumping feet first into a pool full of Legos...with bare feet. I'm serious. Enjoy._

_Oh yeah, to a certain guest, they still didn't know if he was harmless to them or not. He could have been hostile even though he is an omnivore. Think before you criticize. _

_oooooooo_

**Chapter Ten: Happy Birthday**

Zac awoke to a pressure on his chest. When he opened his eyes, Rainbow Dash was lying on top of him, looking into his eyes.

"Morning cutie." She said.

"Morning darlin'." He said.

"Happy birthday." She said.

"Oh, thank you. That was a helluva gift last night. Kind of early, but I don't care." He said.

"I couldn't wait much longer. I know that we've only known each other for a few days, but I love you that much." She said.

"I love you too." Zac said, leaning up for a kiss.

She responded with a quick peck and they got up off of the bed. Zac and Rainbow Walked towards the front door and Zac was surprised when he saw what was there. Some small clouds formed a sort of stairway for Zac to get up and down from Rainbow's house.

"I did it a few hours ago. Like it?"

"Yeah. Now you won't have to carry my fat ass up and down." Zac said.

"You're not fat. All of that weight is in muscle." She said with a smile.

"Muscles." Zac said, flexing his bicep and feeling it with his other hand.

"I'll race ya back to Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said, extending her wings.

"How about just a nice walk." Zac said.

"What? Why?"

"I just wanna take in the nature and talk about stuff." Zac said.

"Hmm. Alright, whatever." Rainbow Dash said.

Zac smiled and jumped down, cloud by cloud to the ground. He landed softly on the grass and Rainbow Dash flew down and landed next to him. They started their stroll in Ponyville's direction and made small talk on the way.

"So, what exactly do you plan on doing up on a stage in front of thousands of ponies?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, last year on my birthday I made a video for YouTube that tells my fans about my life. It's got everything from pictures, to video clips, and anything I don't have on camera I draw."

"Fans? YouTube?"

"There's a system on Earth called the Internet that connects everyone's computer so they can see what is happening in the world, send messages to each other, watch videos, look at pictures. and a lot of other stuff. One of the websites on the Internet is called YouTube, which is just a community tht let's you watch other videos that people post. I am somewhat a celebrity on YouTube and I have over three million subscribers."

"I'm still confused." Rainbow Dash said.

"It would be easier if I could show it to you, but I don't have an Internet connection here. Luckily because my phone is signed into YouTube it automatically saves all of my videos into my phone's memory. Which is how I'm going to show you all the video about me."

"You really are a nerd, aren't you?"

"What I just said? Pretty much everyone on Earth knows how the Internet works. Your world is behind in technology by years. This is kind of what Earth looked like a couple hundred years ago. But back then there were no sunglasses or even" Zac said.

"So it's like you're living in the future?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Or maybe you're living in the past!" Zac said, looking straight forward with a shocked expression.

"Oh my gosh that is entirely possible." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh my gosh I'm getting really hungry right now." Zac said.

"Oh my gosh let's go a little faster I'm hungry too."

"Oh my gosh we should do that."

They picked up their pace a little and walked into the streets of Ponyville. Pony folk everywhere were waving at Zac and Rainbow Dash and smiling, which Zac and Rainbow returned. They headed towards Sugarcube Corner and Zac opened up the door for Rainbow.

"Hello, Zac. If you're looking for Pinkie and the rest they're at the library." Mrs. Cake said.

"Thanks, but we really worked up an appetite last night and it carried over to morning. May we have a platter of chocolate chip muffins?" Zac asked.

"Certainly. It'll be right out." Mrs. Cake said.

Zac and Rainbow Took a seat at one of the small tables and in a few minutes, the muffins came out. Mrs. Cake set them on the table.

"Ugh. Dang it. I never think before buying things when I don't have any money." Zac said.

"Oh, dear, it's okay. Everypony owes you one from the incident the other day." Mrs. Cake said.

"I'm only gonna accept this offer once. From now on I pay." Zac said.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Cake said.

Rainbow Dash was already stuffing her face with muffins and Zac just started. They were both extremely hungry and the muffins were gone in mere seconds. Zac wiped his face off with the napkin provided and licked the melted chocolate from his fingers. Rainbow Dash licked the crumbs from her lips and stood up.

"Well, thanks for the muffins, Mrs. Cake. We'll see ya soon." Zac said.

Somepony then came down the stairs. It was Mr. Cake with the babies that the girls had talked about a few days ago. When Zac saw them his brain exploded from their cuteness.

"Oh mah gawd. Cuteness meter overloading. Emergency shutdown initiated." Zac said.

"Hehe. I think we can trust you around our children." Mr. Cake said.

Pound Cake started flying up out of Mr. Cake's grasp. He landed on Zac's head and looked down at him with the cutest smile he had ever seen. Zac picked Pound Cake up off of his head and held him in his arms.

"Oh ho my god they're adorable!" Zac said as Pumpkin Cake levitated herself over to Zac so he had one in each arm.

"They're quite a lot of work, too." Mr. Cake said.

"But we have Pinkie to take care of them when we're not home." Mrs. Cake said, walking up next to he husband.

"Alright, kids. Let's go on a stroll." Mr. Cake said.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake stopped their giggling from Zac tickling them and looked at their dad. They flew themselves back over to him.

"Hope to see you soon!" Mr. Cake said to Zac and Rainbow Dash.

"Yep. Soon enough. Well, Mrs. Cake, we'll be going now." Zac said.

"See you soon." Mrs. Cake said, getting back behind the counter.

Zac and Rainbow Dash walked out the door and heard the familiar ring of the bell. They started walking towards the library.

"You were so cute holding the babies like that." Rainbow Dash said.

"I didn't want to let go. They're so adorable. But I've still got somepony to nuzzle." Zac said.

He picked up Rainbow Dash and started tickling and nuzzling her.

"Ha ha! Stop! Not in public! Ha ha!" She managed to get out in between laughs.

Zac put her down and she caught her breath. Then she turned serious.

"Zac?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I got pregnant with your child?" She asked.

Zac had to think for a few seconds.

"That would just be all the more reason to stay here." He said with a smile.

They kissed each other on the lips.

"I mean, even though we're different species, is it possible?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm not sure. If it were to happen I would think that the child would be some sort of hybrid." Zac said.

"It would be half awesome and half awesome." She said.

"More like half awesome half softie." Zac said.

"Did you just call yourself a softie?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Damn right. I'm not afraid to show my feelings for anyone or anything." Zac said.

"That's not being a softie, that's being a sweet guy." She said.

"I guess. Well, let's go." Zac said.

They came up to the door of the library. There was a note on the door.

_Zac and Rainbow Dash,_

_we went to Club Lunar for a little before party. Come meet us in the VIP section. _

_Twilight_

_P.S. Zac, Rarity made you an outfit to wear there. Sweetie Belle will let you in._

Zac smiled.

"You ready to go party?" Zac asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ready as I'll get." She said.

"They said Rarity made me an outfit, so I guess we're going to the Carousel Boutique." Zac said.

They walked to the Carousel Boutique and Zac knocked on the door.

"Sweeeeeeetie Belle." He called.

The filly soon emerged from. The corner and came up to the door. She opened it up and let Zac and Rainbow in.

"Hi, Zac! My sister's outfit for you is over in the fitting room." Sweetie Belle said.

Zac walked into the small room and closed the door.

"So, how're you and the Crusaders doing?" Rainbow asked.

"We tried so many things to get our cutie marks this morning, but we haven't gotten anything yet." Sweetie Belle.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll get 'em eventually." Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe you're just good at so many things that its impossible to get a cutie mark. Your destiny is confused about which cutie mark to give you." Zac said from the fitting room.

"Really? Do you think so?" Sweetie Belle said.

"It might be possible. But that doesn't mean to stop searching. You will find it eventually." Zac said.

"Thanks, you two. I was ready to give up." Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

Zac opened the door and emerged from the room. Rainbow Dash's wings shot up. The outfit that Rarity made was simply jaw-dropping. It was a pair of white dress pants and a white overcoat with a red dress shirt. There were small details that were gold in it, like the buttons. There some a faded grey flame design on the back of the coat. And to top it all off, she had a golden pocket watch with it all, and a pair of white high top sneakers. At some point she got the design from his shoes and made another pair to match the outfit.

"Rarity has really outdone herself with this. I love it." Zac said.

"It's amazing." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well let's not waste anymore time." Zac said.

"Bye, Zac. Bye, Rainbow Dash." Sweetie Belle said.

"See ya." Zac and Rainbow Dash said in unison.

They walked out the door and Sweetie shut it behind them.

"She is adorable." Zac said.

"Yeah. You should see her friend Scootaloo. She totally thinks of me as a role model." Rainbow Dash said.

"She chose right." Zac said.

He rolled up the sleeves of the coat and shirt and put on his sunglasses.

**Ten minutes later...**

The couple looking to party hard strolled up to the bouncer at the door of the club.

"I walk straight up to the bouncer, got the flyer in my hand, said I didn't bring the ladies, but I brought my favorite friends. He doesn't say a word, he just points us to the back, like he thinks we'll wait in line. No no, we ain't havin' that." Zac sang.

"What are you singing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just a song about pretty much what we're doing." Zac said.

They walked up to the doors and all of the ponies waiting in line marveled at Zac's swagger.

Zac didn't even need to tell them why he was there, they let him in. He walked down the stairs with neon lights on the sides and into a large room where there were multiple drunk stallions and mares passed out in the booths. They walked into another room with a bar. They walked passed this into a larger room, and it seemed as if all hell broke loose.

There were lights and lasers everywhere and the music sounded a lot like the dubstep Zac's brother made back home. He saw the DJ was really into it as she rocked her head with the beat. She had blue hair and a pair of goggles, or glasses, whatever.

Zac and Rainbow Dash looked around for the VIP section and saw a door way on the other side with another usher in front of it. They made their way through the crowd and went straight through the security into the VIP section. The music was a little bit muffled. They saw the other five mane six in a booth with drinks in front of them. They walked over and sat in the booth.

"What's up?" Zac asked.

"We've been here for about twenty minutes waiting for you two." Twilight said.

"Zac, you look dashing in that suit." Rarity said.

"Thanks, Rarity. You really did a good job." Zac said.

"Thank you, darling. I think it fits your personality well." She said.

"You know, it's kind of funny. This is pretty much what clubs are like on Earth." Zac said.

"Who wants to go out on the dance floor?" Applejack asked everypony.

They all raised their hooves and hands, except for Fluttershy.

"C'mon Shy. It'll be fun." Zac said.

"No, I'll just stay here. It's much too crowded out there for me." Fluttershy said.

"C'mon, Fluttershy. We'll find you a stallion to dance with." Twilight said.

"No, it's okay." Fluttershy said, getting lower on her seat.

"Nope." Zac said.

He picked her up and walked over to another table.

"Excuse me, sir. This mare would like somepony to accompany her on the dance floor." Zac said.

The tan stallion dressed like a hipster looked at Fluttershy, who was curled p in a ball on the floor.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Fluttershy..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Umm...Fluttershy..."

"Fluttershy? Well, sit right down here. I'll buy you a drink." The stallion said.

"Thanks, bro." Zac said, patting him on the back.

Fluttershy slowly took a seat next to the stallion and attempted to make small talk.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything. We can just be friends." The stallion said.

Fluttershy immediately felt a little more comfortable. She loosened up and made a small smile.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Zac and Rainbow Dash were trying to get into the middle. Zac wanted to know what time it was so he could find out when they should leave, but when he reached in his pocket, his phone wasn't there.

"Where's my phone?"

Suddenly the lasers changed their pattern and the music changed as well. It was one of his favorite songs, "Scream" by Usher. He decided to dance to it, and tried to remember the dance from Dance Central (look it up on YouTube). It popped up in his head and he looked down at the ground. Suddenly, a spotlight shone on him, and all of the ponies in the crowd moved to the side.

'Perfect.' He thought.

"Usher, baby. We did it again, and this time, imma make ya scream. I see you, over there, so hypnotic. Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body. I getcha like, ooh, baby baby, ooh, baby baby. Ah ooh, baby baby, ooh, baby baby. Got no drink in my hand, but I'm wasted. Getting drunk on the thought of you naked. I getcha like, ooh, baby baby, ooh, baby baby. Ah ooh, baby baby, ooh, baby baby. And I ain't tryin' to fight it, to fight it. But you're so magnetic, magnetic. Got one life, just live it, just live it. Now relax, and get on you're back."

(Again, I didn't type the whole song because I'm too lazy.)

For the finishing move he looked down at the floor and put his fist up in the air. The whole club went silent. He simply bowed and walked over to Rainbow Dash, whose jaw was hitting the floor.

"What? You didn't know I could dance?" He asked.

"That was amazing! I've never seen anypony who can move like that!" She shouted.

The rest of the partygoers stared at Zac with their mouths agape. He went back into the center.

"You want more?" He asked.

The club stayed silent for a few more seconds.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said.

"DJ, next song please." He asked.

The next song was "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5. Needless to say, Zac left them in more shock as he showed off his incredible dancing skills, song after song.

"The club can't even handle me right now!" He shouted as he finished his last song.

He went and got his phone from the DJ. He had no idea how she got it to work, probably magic or some shit. She was a unicorn. He put his phone in his pocket and went back to the VIP section with the girls.

"How can you dance so amazingly?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"It was so majestic...Each movement was perfect..." Rarity said.

"Alright. I get that a lot. There are plenty out there that are better than me." Zac said.

"Impossible! That was the sexiest thing I have seen from you yet!" Rainbow Dash said, suddenly thinking about what she just said and blushing.

"Hey, Pinkie, was it you that snatched up my phone?"

"Yep. But you're glad I did! I can tell!" Pinkie said.

"Zac! That was amazing! I was truly captivated by your dancing!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh, hey, Flutters. How was your time with what's his face?" Zac asked.

"His name is Dusk. That's all he said his name was, but he is really nice." Fluttershy said.

"Great, you made a new friend. I'm proud of ya." Zac said.

Fluttershy joined them in the booth.

"What time is it..." Zac checked his phone.

"It's 12:30 right now, we should probably leave for Canterlot around when?" Zac asked.

"Maybe around 3 o'clock?" Twilight said.

Zac set his phone to vibrate at three and waved down a waiter.

"Can we get some more drinks?" Zac asked.

"Absolutely." The stallion said.

Zac put his arm around Rainbow Dash and kissed her cheek.

"We shouldn't get too drunk, what would Princess Celestia think, Twilight?" Zac asked.

"Good point."

"How about after the thing at Canterlot, we all go to one of the bars there and have a few drinks. We'll all have one shot right now."

"Sounds good."

The waiter came by with seven shots of some kind of alcohol. Zac picked up his shot glass and raised it in the air. Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash all awkwardly held their glasses with both hooves. Twilight and Rarity had their magic.

"To George." Zac said.

"Who's George?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hell, I don't know." Zac said.

They all put the glasses to their lips.

ooooooooo

_They're drinking when they're underage! Call the fucking cops! Nevermind. There is no drinking age in Ponyville, or Zac's home country, so no one really gives a shit. What will we find out when Zac presents his autobiography?_

_Have faith, my friends._


	13. Canterlot

_Hello, beautiful people. So, we are heading to Canterlot. Read on. _

_ooooooooooo_

**Chapter Eleven: Canterlot**

The chariot carrying the main six and human set off from the streets of Ponyville headed towards Canterlot. Soon Zac would show them the video about his life, and he wasn't anxious or scared in any way. He had talked in front of his entire country before. Millions had already seen the video on YouTube. He wanted them to learn about him.

As they flew through the sky, Zac thought about his past.

_'It's okay, bro. I don't even feel it.'_

He tried to get those memories out of his head for the time being, but they were persistent.

_'Keep going! They're right over here!'_

'Shut up.'

_'We should torture him. Get him in the truck.'_

'Shut up...Shut up...Shut up!'

"Zac, are you alright? It seems like something is troubling you." Twilight asked.

"Just, memories." He said.

"What memories?" Pinkie asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, looking back out the window.

"Lets be patient, girls. I'm sure we all would like to learn more about his past." Twilight said.

"You won't be disappointed." Zac said.

After about half an hour, they got close to Canterlot and Zac could finally get a close look at it.

"Very regal. I like the architecture. Seems very prestigious." He said.

"Wait till you get inside." Rainbow Dash said.

They landed by the castle and a guard opened the door for them. Zac let the rest of them out first and followed right behind them. The buildings all around him were magnificent. They were brightly decorated and well kept. He was impressed.

"It's beautiful." He said.

While they walked through the streets towards the castle doors, Zac saw that there were many ponies from other towns, mostly Ponyville, coming in the gates to see what his life was like. The two guards at the front doors opened them up and closed them when they were all inside.

"Twilight, my faithful student. How are you?"

The mane six and Zac all bowed.

"Princess Celestia! We got here as soon as we can. When exactly are we going to hold this presentation?"

"About five minutes." Celestia said.

"Wait, what?" Zac said.

"I hope you're ready." She said with a smile.

"I guess I am. Whoa!"

Zac was teleported outside onto a stage, and when he looked out, he saw a crowd of at least twenty thousand. He looked up at the balconies of the theatre he was in and saw his friends and Princess Celestia, and he also saw many higher class ponies, and even the Wonderbolts. Also up by the mane six was two more alicorns and a unicorn. He assumed that the dark blue alicorn was Princess Luna.

He also didn't feel the familiar weight in his pocket. He felt his pant leg and his phone wasn't there. A large white canvas suddenly lowered down behind him and a random pony put a mic on the stage in front of him. Then it was all silent. He tapped the mic and it worked fine. He adjusted it to be the height that was proper for him to talk into it.

"Hehe. Hello ladies and gentlecolts. My name is Zac, if you didn't know. I arrived in Equestria about a week and a half ago, but I've only been conscious for about a week. Already, so many things have happened to me. I found more friends, one of these friends is extremely special to me, and I love her very much. Don't be embarrassed Rainbow Dash." He said, pointing up at the balcony that had her on it.

"I have a video using visuals telling a story of my life. It's got pictures, some videos, and a few drawings for the things I couldn't find pictures of. Without further ado, here it is."

ooooooooo

_Alright. I don't need to say much. I know it was a short ass chapter, but keep reading._

_Have faith, my friends._


	14. A Life Story

_Hello, beautiful people. Here it is, Zac's life story. Be prepared for feels. Also, sorry it's so damn long._

_Ooooooooo_

_Hello, if you are watching this, than it probably means that you are subscribed to my channel. If you didn't, and you're just watching this video for fun, get out. This is supposed to be a serious documentary on major events in my life._

_Where to start, where to start. Well, my family started when my dad, who was still a prince at the time, went to America because he had never been there before. He went to Mackinac Island in Michigan because he had heard all of these wonderful things about it, from the fact that there are no motor vehicles allowed on the island, to the delicious fudge and scenery that it presented. While he was here on the island, he accidentally lost control of the bike he had rented after looking at some girls that rode their bikes the opposite way._

_He crashed into someone else, and that someone was this incredibly nice young lady named Hope. When he got up, he instantly fell back to the ground because of a pain in his foot. When Hope got up, she saw that he was in pain and went to check on him. She was a nurse and could tell that he at least sprained his ankle. After she helped him up, she wheeled her bike alongside him back to the town. They got his foot treated, but then they_ _decided to spend the rest of the day with each other._

_After dating for a few months, my mom and dad moved back to Zacolia. After a few more weeks, my dad dropped to one knee and proposed. She said yes and they got married the following week. They both decided to move into a beautiful home out in the middle of the wilderness, and it was beautiful. There were trees, and cliffs, lots of amazing wildlife, and a great view of the mountains._

_After being married for a couple of years, they decided to have a child. And the result was my older sister Scylla. Then another year after that, they conceived my older brother, Dakinstin. A couple of years passed and their life was great with these two children, but they wanted another. And that's when I was born. They say that I was born happy, and I was smiling almost all the time. Another half a year passed and my sister, Valeri was born. Then another two years passed before my little brother, Bryan was born. My parents were great at keeping up with all of our needs and such and had to the best parents to ever live._

_I was a very energetic child and I was always running around the house and stuff, but that doesn't usually end well. One day I was running away from my brother, who was chasing me with this toy sword, and I tripped on one of our dog's toys and hit my face directly on the coffee table. My nose was broken and there was blood going everywhere. I, being only five, was confused about what the hell was going on. All I remember was hitting my face and then hearing my brother start telling me that I was bleeding really badly._

_My mother was there right away and was quick to get pressure on my face and told my brother to get the first aid kit.. I was already feeling dizzy and I passed out as soon as she pulled out a needle from her first aid kit. Yeah, I hate needles. I woke up only ten minutes later with stitches in my nose. The bone was still broken, but I just had to tough that out._

_We're gonna jump about three years to when I turned eight. I was starting to get into sports and I wanted to start playing guitar. My dad got me lessons with this guy who was_ _really young himself, he was only twenty, but he was also really cool. My brother was starting to get into football, so all of us would play out in our gigantic yard and have all sorts of fun. My life was great for what seemed like it would be forever. But it was when I was nine years old that we got some horrible news. My grandfather was dying._

_We all rushed to the Capitol as fast as we could, which took at least four hours. My grandfather was an old guy, so his immune system wasn't all that strong. The doctors said that he probably only had a few hours, or possibly even minutes. We sat there by his death bed while his life slowly withered away. The last thing he did, was ask for a hug from each one of us, then he said: "I love you all more than you think."_

_He died ten minutes later..._

_Life wasn't really the same without my grandpa, because, he was awesome. Him and my grandmother were the best at baking and they would make a ton of cookies and stuff like that on holidays. The room would just cheer up as soon as him and grandma walked in. They were my favorite relatives. After that, my grandmother wasn't really the same. She still tried to be happy but it's just not there anymore. We tried as best as we can to keep her cheerful and bright. And it worked for a while, until the next year she died of the same sickness._

_My father, being an only child, was now responsible for an entire nation. We moved out of our house in the country and into the Capitol. What I liked about this was that I got a bigger room and I was treated like a king, despite being a prince. But my whole life I just wanted to live like a middle class citizen, not royalty. I didn't think it was fair that we sat here and got whatever we wanted while the rest of the nation had to pay for stuff. So I started declining any money that was given to me by the government, and I started looking for ways to make money in the future._

_What happened when I turned twelve was astonishing and mysterious at the same time. I woke up the morning after my birthday to find these markings all over my body. I was confused, but I still thought they looked cool. I thought of this as an opportunity to prank someone. Why not my whole family? I got my camera and walked through each of their rooms, and I actually have the video here._

The projection on the large canvas started showing a video of Zac looking in a mirror with his shirt off and a pair of sweat pants on.

"Okay, so I found these tattoos all over me when I got up, and I have no idea how they got there or why, but I think they look pretty cool. I'm just gonna go see what my mom thinks of them."

His voice was less deep and he was considerably shorter. He held the phone as he walked down the halls of their living area of the Capitol building and went up to the door of his parents' room. It was slightly open already, so he just pushed it open to where his mother was on her laptop.

"Hey mom."

"Hmm?"

She didn't look up at first, but when she did, her eyes went wide and she threw her laptop next to her.

"Oh my gawd, what is this?" She said in her Southern American accent.

She grabbed his arm and looked at it closely. The whole time Zac's snickering was heard from behind the camera.

"What happened? When did you get tattoos?" She asked.

"I just woke up with 'em." Zac said, still snickering.

"We need to show this to your father." She said.

She practically dragged him into the room where the rest of the family was having breakfast. He kept the camera trained on her, showing her long blonde hair as it moved from side to side with each of her movements. When they walked in the door, his mother spoke up.

"Zachary, you should see this."

Zac's father looked up from the table and he dropped his fork.

"What happened? What's going on?" He asked in his deep Zacolian accent.

"Hehe. I don't know."

His siblings all looked up from their plates and their jaws dropped.

"I didn't think I'd get this big of a reaction!" Zac said, still laughing.

"Why are you laughing? This could be serious!" His mother said frantically.

"Well, I think they look pretty cool." Zac said.

Zac's older brother and sister were also looking at him closely.

_I still find this video funny. We went to he doctors and they couldn't figure out what was happening. We eventually came to a conclusion that I am a supernatural being that was sent down from heaven to save the universe. Not really, but that would be sweet! We just concluded that the markings, whatever they may be, are harmless. It took some getting used to for my family, one night my brother almost hit me with a bat because he didn't recognize me in the darkness. _

_The next four years of my life were spent learning how to do a lot of things. Stuff like learning languages, hang gliding, martial arts, parkour, learning to sword fight, skateboarding, surfing, and I also learned how to play the bass guitar and piano, I was already pretty good at the guitar. This was the long period of stupidity in my life. Me and my friends would beat ourselves up by going to paintball fights and doing parkour in the suburbs. _

There was another video of Zac and a few of his friends doing flips and jumping from rooftops on apartment buildings. Zac was attempting to jump from the apartment top to the top of the overhead thing for the cars. He jumped and landed on the edge of the thing, but then he fell down on the ground. His friend with the camera swore in Zacolian and they ran over to Zac, who was lying on the ground holding his hands over his head. They spoke in Zacolian the whole time, so there were captions underneath them.

"Are you alright, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think I broke my leg or something." Zac said.

They looked at his leg and it was already swollen.

"Yeah, I think you did, but it looked good until, you know, you fell." His friend said.

They all laughed and the video ended.

_I had a broken leg, which you just saw, two broken ribs, a broken nose, and many, many sprains and fractures over a four year period. Let me remind you, this is the period of my life where I wanted to go out and do stuff, not just sit in my room and not be making any friends all day, even though my entire country was my friend. Cuz people in Zacolia are very nice, well most of them. When I was fifteen, I was coming home from soccer practice and I stopped at a corner store to get some milk, because my mom called me before. Yes you can drive when you're fifteen in Zacolia. So I was standing at the end of this aisle at the other side of the store. I know the guy that owns the place, he's a nice guy._

_ So I'm sitting here, texting my mom, and then I hear a gunshot out of nowhere. I looked over to see a guy with a gun making everyone get on the ground, and I got behind the rack at the end of the aisle. Here, I'll just show you the security camera footage._

The footage was higher quality than most security cameras. Zac was standing at the end of the aisle and was looking at his phone with a gallon of milk in his hand. A gunshot went off and Zac jumped. He looked down the aisle to see the guy with the gun taking people hostage. There were about ten other people in the store, and they were all on the floor at gunpoint. The clerk activated the silent alarm and the crook tells him to open up the register. The clerk is hesitant to do so, so the crook hops over the counter and starts threatening to kill the clerk. The clerk opened up the register and steps away, letting the crook take the money.

Zac had a perfect path to the crook. He decided to take his chances and he ran as fast as possible down the aisle towards the counter. The crook had no time to react as Zac jumped up and kicked him in the chest with both feet, with his cleets on. The crook fell back and hit the lottery tickets. Zac held the crook's gun hand to the side and had the crook's other arm pinned down with his foot. He slugged the crook a few times and the clerk decided to help out. They both sat there in the corner, kicking and punching the crook without mercy. Zac had restrained his gun and tossed it to the side. One of the customers also helped in making sure this guy wouldn't try to escape. The police then came and took the bruised and bloodied crook away.

_Hehe. That guy had to eat his food through a straw for a while. I broke his jaw in two places. That is what I do to evil-doers. And I find it nice to know that I saved lives. It was around this year in my life that I started getting really into YouTube. I was doing Let's Plays and sketch comedy __videos. I was most famous for my third-person action videos. If you want to see those, just go and watch 'em. There's nothing stopping you._

_Throughout my early teen years, I had grown a beard, yes a beard, and I was a huge athlete at the private school we went to, and I was at a track meet. I was in first place and the crowd of parents was cheering and calling my name. When I was about ten feet from the finish line, I heard a scream of pain. I turned my head and saw that one of the members on the other team was on the ground, holding his leg. He was really tired and had landed funny on his leg, rupturing his ACL._

_I stopped immediately and looked around at the kid. Everyone passed him and were now coming up on me. My coach and the parents started yelling at me to cross the finish line, but I blocked them out. I turned around and ran towards this fallen athlete of the other team and ran past the other runners. Once I got to him I grabbed him by the arm and put him over my shoulders, like a soldier carrying his wounded buddy. I then ran to the finish line and stopped right before it and told the kid to put out his arms. He did so and technically crossed the finish line before me. _

_Why did I do that? Because that kid deserved it. This picture has become famous on the Internet. People use it to show respect and caring. I just did what I did because it was the right thing to do. He deserved to finish the race ahead of me. He tried his hardest and hurt himself in the process. I thought he should have finished the race, and he wasn't going to be last._

_That same year I was driving around, and I passed the sign for the children's hospital. I had never been in there before, so I turned into the parking lot and went inside. I followed the signs and eventually got to the place in the hospital where they kept all of the children with serious health problems. There was only one bed that had a young child in it. 8 year old, Sven Hajkei. _

_I wanted to know what exactly he had, so I asked the first nurse I saw. She told me that he had leukemia, which, if you didn't know, is cancer of the blood. It was very possible that he wasn't going to live very long. I walked up next to the bed and asked him I what his name was. When he responded, his voice sounded so weak, and it just broke my heart to see a young boy in a condition like this. He wasn't going to live very long at all. The doctors expected him to pass in about a month. I decided to make his last days fun, so I asked the nurses if I could do something. I actually brought my Xbox from my room in the Capitol and put it in his room. I learned that he always wanted to play Call of Duty._

_When I asked why his parents weren't there, his answer broke my heart. His parents had been killed in a car accident last year. I let a few tears show, but the whole time I played Call of Duty with him, he was having fun, so I was happy. I came back every day for a month and me and him would play against each other, and I let him win every time. He really enjoyed his time while I was there, and I really enjoyed helping out one of my citizens. _

_The month passed before I could blink, and on the first day of the next month, he didn't wake up. I just felt good that I helped him out, and hopefully he enjoyed my company. Something tells me that he was very happy to have someone visit him while he was in there. Rest in peace, Sven._

_The next year I was looking through the Internet randomly and I saw an add for the Zacolian Army. I know what you're thinking. Why would a prince want to go risk his life in another country full of enemies that want to torture and kill him? Because I am a noble patriot and I want to defend my country. But why not leave that to the people of your country? Why would royalty be serving in the military, under the command of someone else? Because I don't care, as long as I get to do my part in serving the nation._

_About a month later, my mind was set to joining the army after the attack on Jorlavel by one of the countries sharing the same ocean space as us, Solitago. I was absolutely furious as soon as this happened. Solitago had no reason to do it, they just did it. They attacked without warning, and within twenty days, they were in control of over 40% of the province. Those that were killed in this mindless attack were 22,000 innocent civilians and over 500 military and police personnel. I went straight to the recruiting station that was closest to us and signed up. When I did, the guy behind the counter was shocked to see one of the figure heads of his country asking to be a foot soldier. They still gave me the job, even though I was only sixteen. You can really do whatever you want when you're a prince._

_My parents were telling me not to leave, because they didn't want their son going into front lines battle. I told them that I would be fine and that they shouldn't worry about me, but they were still resistant. I eventually won that argument, shockingly, and I went off to basics. It was brutal. They made us run ten miles with a backpack full of heavy rocks, we had to crawl under barbed wire with machine guns firing right above our heads, we had to do all of these obstacle courses, I was barely able to stay sane. In my class, only 234 out of 500 made it into the army. The rest either gave up or they didn't try hard enough. By the time I finished all of the training, Zacolian forces had pushed the Solitans out of our land. But I was now being deployed to go on the offensive, because we were invading their country. _

_We were not invading to kill people, we were not invading to destroy stuff, we wanted to teach their government a lesson. I was now heading straight towards the front lines, and this was an intense war, I heard. I was part of Goodnik Company, 3rd platoon. I made a lot of friends in this platoon, one of which was the second in command, Harv. We were definitely the jokesters of the platoon and we would always play awesome pranks on our platoon mates. I had a really good time making new friends, especially with the locals. Most of the civilian population in Solitago had no problem with Zacolia, so we made friends with them whenever we could. The main invasion was over in a few weeks, and I had not been in any fighting yet._

_We were already winning this war, it didn't take long to cripple their power and put all of their military production on a halt. One day, we got this mission to clear out a town that was suspect of harboring war criminals. My platoon was sent to do this, and we drove our humvees towards this town. When we got there, it seemed like it was all peaceful, but when we got a little deeper in the town, a rocket was fired at the second humvee, which was right in front of mine. Luckily, everyone in the humvee survived, but one of the soldiers was hit by a large piece of shrapnel. He was still good to fight, but he was definitely going to need medical help soon. We were suddenly surrounded and machine gun fire was filling the air. In about ten minutes, we had suppressed the ambush, and we only had two wounded men. We continued to clear the town, breaching any doors that were not answered by the residents._

_If was my job to breach these doors, and usually all I had to do was kick it down, but sometimes, if there were multiple locks or something, I had to use the shotgun that I had on my back. Then I would move into the room first, knowing that I have a possibility of death in each one. We cleared that town and called it a successful mission. The injured guys were taken back to the Forward Operating Base for treatment._

_I found out that while I was deployed, my fans were making awesome drawings telling me to "kick some ass" or "good luck". _

_We were there for about two months and I was keeping in touch with my family, talking to them over Skype and stuff. I was starting to miss home, but I had a job to do. Me and my squad, along with another squad, were assigned to investigate a possible weapons cache in another town, so we went right away. There were a total of 16 of us heading towards this town, using four humvees. With us was the platoon leader, First Leiutenant Fiskei. I had worked my way up the ranks, with the help of my father, because he wanted me to be a leader, but he also wanted me to work to be a leader. He got me promoted to a corporal, but I didn't like that too much. I wanted to work myself to become a higher rank. I didn't want more respect, because being the prince, I already had more than needed. _

_We stopped our humvees and left the other squad to watch over them because the market we were coming up to was a possible hotspot for IEDs or Improvised Explosive Devices. We walked through the town, watching for enemy fighters to jump out and start shooting at us. It never happened. We stopped at the building that command told us was where the weapons cache was located._

_ I breached the door, using my good old fashioned leg strength, and went inside. There was a man inside, and he raised his cheap knock off AK at me, but I was quick to fire off two rounds into his chest. After he went down, I headed into the next room, and found what we were looking for. There was a whole room full of rifles and rocket launchers, hand grenades and ammo, and even a desk, where it looked like they were making IEDs. That meant that there had to be IEDs in the area. _

_When I called in the demolitions guy in our squad, I was suddenly shaken by an enormous explosion. My ears rang, but as soon as they stopped, I went into the other room. What I saw was heartbreaking. The platoon leader, First Lieutenant Fiskei, was face up, on top of one of the younger squad members. His eyes were still open, and his whole front side was riddled with nails and shrapnel. He was dead. He had jumped in front of the young soldier when he heard the familiar sound of a tripwire. He saved the young lad's life._

_We were all in shock. Fiskei was a brave and dependable leader, and he was not afraid to head straight into enemy fire. We cleared out the town after taking his body back to the humvees. Then we pulled back to the base. Another couple of squads was sent in to hold the town. That was our first casualty. Our leader. The next in line to lead us was my friend, Staff Sergeant Harv. My best friend. I was promoted to Sergeant after that, filling in the place that Harv left. I was now the second in command._

_We didn't go through that much after Fiskei's death, just searching for possible weapons caches and searching towns for insurgents. But one day we got locked in a brutal firefight. The enemy was hitting our small outpost that we made with mortars and rockets. We managed to eliminate all of the attackers, but not without taking casualties. _

_PFC. Josef Varmilak_

_Pvt. Damel Argoul_

_Pvt. Jameison Seri_

_Spc. Dromaul Morek_

_Cpl. Cito Wromoud_

_SSgt. Nikolai Harvoh_

_Harv was hit by a mortar round exploding directly beneath him. One of his legs was half blown off and shrapnel had hit his left side pretty badly. I knelt down next to him and he put up his hand. I took his hand in mine. I remember his last words._

_"I don't want to die. Zac, I don't want to die. I have a family. My daughter is going to grow up without a father. Please, Zac, tell my wife that I didn't suffer." he said in his dying last few breaths. I told him:_

_"It's okay. Your wife will always love you, and your daughter will be told of her father, a real superhero." _

_He tried to talk, and barely got his words out._

_"Thanks, man. Lead these boys, make sure they get home."_

_"I will. I will." I said, tears welling up in my eyes._

_"It's okay, bro. I don't even feel it."_

_I watched as he took another deep inhale, then let out his last breath. My best friend was gone. But he still lives on in my heart. I was sure as hell going to get his message to his wife, who was at home, waiting for her beloved to return to her and their two year old daughter. But she was never going to see him again. _

_That evening, I sent my own letter to all of the families of the men that died that day. Starting with Harv's._

Dear Mrs. Harvoh,

I regret to inform you that your husband, Staff Sergeant Nikolai Harvoh, was killed in the line of was a great friend to me, and I'm sure he gave you all the love he could. I am also abliged to tell you that his death was painless. With this note came your husband's items that he kept for good luck. We hope that you can continue to honor his time in this world as well as remember him for all of the years he spent with you. I will remember him as my best friend, who was not afraid to face the enemy head on and get the job done. I must inform you that he told me why he joined the army. He wanted your daughter to be proud. He was a real hero, and a good friend to all of us in the platoon.

Regards,

Prince Zachary Logan Baker Jr.

_The only thing he brought from home was the clothes he had on the first day of basics, and a picture of his wife and him holding their newborn daughter. I was promoted to Staff Sergeant. I was now in charge of the platoon. I was the youngest one in the Zacolian military to have a commanding rank._

_ We had been in Solitago for ten and a half months now. I was extremely homesick, and I was the commander for about a month and a half. We were not sent home because we needed all of the soldiers we could get. The remnants of the Solitan Guard were now gaining more civilian followers, and they were getting more aggressive. _

_Me and my squad were coming back from clearing a village and we had to pass through another one. As expected from the little voice in the back of my head, we were ambushed. There were multiple machine gun positions firing from the rooftops and many more fighters on the ground. I wasn't about to have any more of these men die, so I did the next thing without thinking twice._

Another video started playing. It was from the goggles camera of Zac. He was in a humvee and he was looking down at his ARC-96 rifle. He was sitting in the passenger seat in the front and he was cleaning the dust off of his scope. Suddenly, a few loud thuds and pings came from the side of the humvee and the gunner on the .50 caliber cringed and fell down from his perch. Zac spoke to them in Zacolian. The captions showed what they were saying._  
_

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I got grazed in the arm. Motherfuckers are shooting at us!" The gunner said.

"Sergok, take his position on the gun and give me some covering fire!" Zac said.

Pvt. Sergok did as he was told and got on the .50 caliber. The sound of the gun was music to Zac's ears.

"Wait! Sir! Stay here!" Sgt. Amosi, the new second in command said.

"Negative, Amosi! You stay here and direct the gun! That's an order!" Zac said.

Amosi nodded and Zac made sure his rifle was ready. He pulled a few mags out of Sergok's ammo pouches on his chest and put them in his own. He opened the door of the humvee and got out, running towards the building to his right. Amosi closed the door behind Zac.

Zac ran up to the building, using a dumpster to get up to the flat roof. He braved enemy fire as he ran across the rooftops, jumping over gaps and ledges. H stopped before a machine gun position that was on the corner of the parapet with sandbags around it. He popped off a few rounds, eliminating the mew insurgents that were up there at the position. The whole time, he heard the constant noise of the machine gun, that was giving him covering fire as he moved.

Zac then went over to the position and slung his rifle around his side. He picked up the machine gun that the insurgents were using and rested it on the sandbags. I was a Soviet PKM light machine gun, a cheap gun that a government like Solitago could only afford. Along with other AK design guns that were cheap to manufacture and could easily be mass produced and distributed worldwide.

Zac started to fire away at the targets on the opposite rooftops, making them get down in cover. The camera shook as he fired away, kicking up dust from the sandbags and roof. Once the shooting hit a low point, Zac pointed towards the gate of the town, which was only about a hundred feet away.

"Amosi! You drive through that gate and you don't stop until you've reached the FOB, that's a fucking order!" Zac yelled in the headset he had on.

Amosi wasted no time in doing this. They drove through the gate towards the FOB and Zac was now all alone.

He continued to shoot at the enemy positions, but the gun he was "borrowing" was almost out of ammo. He started shooting at the guys that were charging his position, and that annoying clicking sound started to come out of the gun. He dropped it and brought his rifle back around. The rifle he had was capable of semi-automatic or fully-automatic. Fully-automatic was almost never used, because you cant control the gun as good as with single shot. He set it to semi and started cracking off rounds at the oncoming attackers, putting down each one with precision.

There was a lull in the combat and he hopped down from the rooftop and landed on the ground. He rolled and when he popped back up, he resumed his firing. The enemy seemed to be an endless force, as more and more pushed towards his position. The dry, hot wind blew up dust and he ran towards the other side of the road under its cover. When he was running, a round went straight through his right shoulder, and blood sprayed in front of him on the ground. He felt the wound, and when he pulled his hand away, his glove was covered in blood.

He had to get out of there, and fast. He was vastly outnumbered, a hundred to one. He knew that he wasn't going to make it to the FOB, but there was a small village where he met a nice family that gave them grapes and water. He could get there, but he couldn't lead the insurgents there and put the village at risk. He was completely fucked.

He popped off more rounds in the direction of the insurgents and continued his run in a southerly direction. He decided to make a turn in an alley and got an unpleasant surprise. Another insurgent was there, but he didn't have his weapon ready and he used a brick to throw at Zac. It hit Zac directly in the head, but it only hurt, a lot. He had forgotten his helmet in the humvee. Zac stumbled from this maneuver but charged the insurgent, getting his hatchet out of his belt. The insurgent panicked and didn't have enough time to block Zac's attack. The hatchet was buried in his neck and he was thrown down to the ground. Zac pulled out his hatchet and put it back in his belt.

He jumped over a fence and was now home free, or so he thought. A bullet tore through his thigh and he collapsed on the ground. As he tried to get up, a truck stopped by him and one of the insurgents got out to shoot him in the other leg. He then kicked Zac in the face and Zac spit out a wad of thick blood. The enemies spoke in their native language about what they should do.

"We should torture him. Get him in the truck." The leader said.

Zac could understand this and retaliated in their language.

"FUCK YOU!" He pulled out his side arm and fired a bullet directly into the driver's head, he then shot three rounds into the chest of the guy who got out of the truck. He shot the third and last one in the stomach, making him crumple over in pain.

"Thanks for the truck assholes." He said.

He managed to pull himself up and open the driver side door. He pulled out the body and pat him on the head.

"Nice try, but y'all can't touch this." He said in English.

The truck was already running, but he looked at the gas meter and it showed that the gas was empty. He got down looked at the gas tank, only to find the gas in a puddle in the dirt.

"Great job, dude. You disabled your only easy way out of here." He said to himself.

He started walking towards the town, which was about three miles away, while the FOB was at least ten miles away. Each step hurt him as he tried to wrap up his leg wounds as much as possible with torn up bits of his sleeves.

_So while I was all shot up and walking towards the town, my buddies are all at the FOB thinking I'm dead. It took me hours to walk on these two wounded legs through three miles of desert. When I finally got to the town, the family that I had become friends with was there to help me. The mother dressed my wounds as best as she could and they fed me. I decided to stay there for a few days and get my wounds at least a little healed up, or until they felt better. _

_One of the other residents of this small village owned a biplane, and he could probably fly me out of there, back home. I took a picture of the family with myself and kept the photo as a reminder about who saved my friggin life. After two days of staying with this family, me and biplane guy, that's his name for now, flew off towards Zacolia. _

_Meanwhile, at home, my family gets the news and assume the worst. They have all lost hope. They think that I'm dead. But, they got a pleasant surprise. I got my buddy to follow me with my camera, and he's really cool about keeping secrets, so he never told anyone. The first stop was the urgent care where my sister was training to be a doctor. I needed proper medical attention. Here is the video._

Zac and his friend were waiting in a room at the urgent care waiting for their doctor to get to their room. There was soft guitar music playing in the background of the video. Zac smiled and flashed a thumbs up to his friend and camera, who was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room with the door. You could get a good look at what Zac looked like. he had blood coming from a wound on his head. his shoulder was wrapped up and so were his legs. When the door opened, you couldn't see Scylla right away, but you could hear her scream as she ran towards Zac. She gave him a huge hug and let her tears drop onto his shoulder.

"Oh my god. I though you were gone." She cried.

"Well I'm here, and I'm not leaving again." He said.

They continued their hug for a while and the video cut to black. The text said that the doctors there treated his wounds properly, then he set off towards a restaurant where Scylla said their mother and younger sister were.

The camera was then zoomed in on a table at the far corner of a restaurant where his mother and Valeri were sitting. His mother seemed to still be very emotional about his believed death and she was still crying. Zac was all cleaned up and had a bandage around his head and a few cuts on his face. He walked up to the table and tapped his mother on the shoulder.

"May I take your order, ma'am?" He asked.

She looked up when she realized that she recognized the voice and screamed. She got up and hugged her son. The camera moved up close to the table to reveal that Valeri was also up and hugging Zac now and they were all crying.

"Oh, mah son! We heard you were killed!" His mother said.

Everyone in the restaurant started clapping. Zac was also shedding tears of his own.

Zac was then in a high school. He walked straight into the classroom where Bryan was and everyone gasped. Bryan had his face buried in his arms, and when he looked up, it was easy to tell that he was crying. His mouth went agape and his face showed pure shock. He got up and ran across the room towards Zac, who picked him up in a huge hug.

"I missed you, bro." Bryan said.

"I know. I missed you too, buddy."

The camera then transitioned to a college football game, where Zac's brother was playing. He walked out onto the field and went right behind Dakinstin, who was sitting out on the side. The rest of his team and all of the people who saw him kept their mouths shut. Suddenly, the big screen changed to be looking at Dakinstin. He saw this and didn't think much of it. But then he looked back at the screen and his thoughts were confirmed. He saw his little brother behind him. He turned around and picked Zac up and started flailing him around in a huge bear hug.

"Easy, I got shot, like a lot of times." Zac said.

"You did? I don't care, you're alive. I'm so happy, kid." He said, continuing to hug Zac.

The screen went to black and in white text, it said: My father was told that he was going to be awarding the Knight's Medal to a soldier, but he wasn't told who.

It showed Zac, standing on a stage where the King makes his addresses and speeches and such. He was standing there with his blue formal military uniform. The right shoulder had his Staff Sergeant patch on it, his chest had his name on it, along with the Zacolian Army's pin, which was a Phonolix in a globe with two crossed swords behind it. (The Phonolix is the name for the symbol of Zacolia's religion.)

His father was blindfolded and led to the stage by his wife. He had the Knight's Medal in his hands. He was still emotionally hurt by the fact that Zac was supposedly dead, but he was excited to award someone with a medal that hasn't been earned since World War Two. He put the medal around Zac's neck and fastened it together in the back.

His wife then lifted the blindfold and he hugged his son like he had never hugged him before.

"I don't even...how did you...my son!"

The screen went to black and it simply said: To all of my loyal friends, family, and fans, thank you for the support while I was gone.

_If you didn't shed a tear watching that video, you have no soul. These events made my popularity on the Internet explode, but the strength of my love for my family grew even more. I heard that Amosi and the rest of the platoon had not suffered a single casualty through the rest of the time they were there. I was glad that I left Amosi in charge, he is a brave and dependable soldier. He definitely deserves the spot. __Our mission had been accomplished in a few more months, there was now a new government being set up by the civilian population with Zacolia's help. My uniform and weapons I had throught the ordeal is now in a glass case in the Zacolian Museum of History which is right down the street from the Capitol building where I live._

_I was now really starting to get into YouTube now. My videos were more realistic, because I had experience, and my Let's Plays were gaining popularity. I started to get pretty lazy for a few months and I played a lot of video games. It was only two months after the war ended that I decided to make this video for my 3,000,000 subscriber milestone. Thank you, everyone for your support through my tough times. I really appreciate your help. Always remember that your friends should be put before you, and you should treat others the way you would like to be treated. Also, you do enough of a part in protecting your country by just giving support to the soldiers who are overseas preventing terrorists from operating. Adios, and see you in my next video. P.S. Real men don't shave, I had to shave my beard AND mustache because my mom thought I looked shaggy and told me to. You can't win an argument with your mom. Don't even try._

_oooooooooo_

_So, did you feel? _

_Zac is an incredible role model to those that follow in his footsteps and he is an incredible person, we get it. Can you stop rubbing it in our faces?_

_I'll try, but that's kind of hard with him being the main character. _

_Have faith, my friends._


	15. Aftermath

_Hello beautiful people. Well, I'm sorry if the story of Zac's life was entertaining, but I did forget to add some basic things. Whatever, you'll find those out soon. For now, let us see the reaction of the audience._

_ooooooooooo_

**Chapter Twelve: Aftermath**

Zac suddenly teleported into a room where a unicorn stallion was using his magic to project the video from the memory card of his phone. His eyes were wide open and he was speechless.

"What's up?" He asked.

The stallion did nothing but hold up Zac's phone on his hoof. Zac picked up his phone and was teleported again. He appeared on the balcony where he saw his friends and the princesses. Rainbow Dash was on him in a second, hugging the life out of him and crying.

"I had no idea you had to go through all of that!" She cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay. I've gotten past all of that stuff. I'm fine now." He said, patting her back.

"Zac, I am truly sorry for all of your loss. Nopony should have to go through all of the horrors you've seen." Princess Celestia said.

The unicorn and the other alicorn that he saw before walked up to him.

"I'm Shining Armor, Twilight's brother. I'm also the captain of the Royal Guard. This is my wife Cadence."

Zac put out his hand and shook Shining Armor's hoof.

"Hello, Shining Armor. It's good to see another man who dedicates his life to serving his nation. And hello, Princess." Zac said.

Zac separated from Rainbow Dash and saluted.

"Hehe. I've seen some horrible things, but nothing compares to what you told us. You made out your squad mates to be great guys." Shining Armor said.

"They were. They were awesome. But some of them paid the ultimate price with their life. I was just glad to be able to say that I fought for my country." Zac said.

"And we didn't know you were a prince. Why didn't you tell us before? We would have given you better treatment if we would have known." Twilight said.

"Trust me, you girls had done more than enough. I don't usually ask for all of that stuff, I get it myself. I want to live as normal as I can, but that is not possible with all of the things I have done in my life."

"You deserve a lot from all of the things you did. When you told us about the little boy in the hospital, it melted my heart." Rarity said.

"Sven was a good kid, and he deserved his last days to be good." Zac said.

"You are the sweetest." Rainbow Dash said.

"These events in your life show that you have a heart of pure gold, Zac. I don't know why I doubted you at first." Celestia said.

"You clearly know how to treat your subjects." Luna said.

"I don't call them subjects. They're just my fellow citizens. I do what I can to protect and serve them." He said.

"You are so noble to not just your flag, but all of those who are innocent. You deserve respect from everypony. And you have it." Shining Armor said.

"You don't need to honor me in any way, I'm just some dude who happens to be at the top of a whole country. I don't even do anything government related, I kind of just do what a normal person would do. Go to school, get a job, make money. My siblings just get free money from the government, but I actually went out and got my own. Oh, and Celestia?"

"Yes, Prince Zac?"

"Really? Are we really gonna start this now? Continue treating me like you were before, please."

"Alright, Zac. What do you want?"

"I want to be able to make a phone call to my family, one last time."

"Last time?"

"I want to stay here in Equestria for the rest of my days." He said.

They all paused for a moment. Zac smiled. The mane six suddenly jumped on his and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

'Deja vu.' He thought.

The girls all got off of him and he dusted himself off.

"I'm glad that you support my decision, but one thing. Tia? It's alright if I call you that, right?"

"Of course. What do you want, Zac?"

"About that call."

"I think I know how I might be able to do it." She said.

Her horn started glowing and the same color glow appeared around his phone.

"Go on." Celestia said.

Zac tapped on the picture of his father and it rang only once before his father's face flashed onto the screen.

"Zac! I'm so glad you're okay! Were are you? Who captured you?"

"What's up, old man? I am not being held by anyone. The folks here are quite nice and they have treated me with nothing but respect."

"Oh god. Zac, listen to me. You have something called Stockholm Syndrome."

"I know what that is dad, and I don't have it. I was never captured. I'm in a world without war, everyone is nice, I made new friends, and I met a girl."

"Are you across the galaxy on another planet or something? Cause I am not too sure about my son having sex with aliens." His father laughed.

"Well, the technical term for her species would actually be a mare."

"You're with a horse? Son, that's not right. Bestiality is illegal in Zacolia, you know that."

"She's right next to me, dad. You wanna see us kiss? Come here, Rainbow, I want to gross out my dad."

"Not in front of everypony else, Zac."

"Is that her I heard?" Zac's father asked.

"Yep."

Zac angled the camera in her direction and all of the sudden, a loud crash was heard from the other side and Zac's father fell out of his chair. Zac immediately started laughing his ass off, and he almost dropped his phone. Another voice was heard from the other side.

"Dad, what the hell did- DAFUQ!"

It was Bryan, and he just looked at their father's computer and jumped back when he saw what he did.

"Wassup, Bry?"

"Oh, my gawd, you scared me for a second, I thought I saw a pony behind you for a second." He said when Zac pointed the camera at himself.

Zac slowly raised the phone up, and Bryan saw Princess Celestia. He jumped and screamed. He ran out of the room.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with Bryan?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you're in a different dimension, or at least another galaxy or something." His father said.

"Yeah, about that, I decided that I want to stay here."

"..."

"Dad? Did you have a stroke or something?"

"I don't want you to do this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm a nineteen year old man, I can decide where I want to live!"

"But I won't ever get to see you again!"

"What, do you think this is a recorded message to tell you I'm gone? I'm talking to you right now." Zac said.

"How?"

"Magic."

Zac's dad thought it was a joke and laughed a little.

"Well, I support your decision. If you're happy there, I can't stop you. First, I'd like to meet your...uh...marefriend?"

Rainbow Dash came into the camera view and smiled nervously.

"What's your name?"

"Rainbow Dash, sir."

"You don't need to call me 'sir', but I see you know at least basic manners. Are you making my son happy?"

"How could you even ask that? I don't even have a father anymore!" Zac said, putting his hand to his forehead.

"Hehe. I'll take that as a yes. Zac, are you at least using a con-"

"Shut up. Seriously." Zac said.

"Hehe. Well, are you anywhere near their leader?"

"She's right in front of me."

Zac turned the camera to Celestia, who bowed.

"Hello, your name is?" Zac's father asked.

"Princess Celestia, I rule over Equestria with my little sister, Luna. I am looking forward to having your son reside in Equestria. We will take good care of him, I promise."

"I am trusting you, Princess, to make sure my son stays out of trouble. He hasn't done anything bad, yet, has he?"

"No, sir. He has done nothing but help the citizens of Equestria. He just showed us the video showing us his life. It was quite touching. A bit violent, but touching."

"He has always been a good boy. Ever since he was just a baby. He was so adorable-"

"Whoops, dad, it looks like you're breaking up."

"Hold on, I want Rainbow Dash to meet your mother. We should get past the meet-each-other's-parents part of the relationship done."

He disappeared from the camera and a few seconds later, he sat his wife down on the chair.

"Hello, ma'am." Rainbow Dash said sheepishly.

"Oh mah gawd, who is that! Why is she with mah son?"

"Hehe. You sound like Applejack. I'm Rainbow Dash. I'm dating your son."

"I must be high er somethin'. I'm seein' thangs. So, Rainbow Dash. How is my son?"

"He is only the sweetest guy to ever come to Equestria!"

"That's good. And why did you chose to start dating him?"

"I saw the amazing way he handled things and I really love his personality."

"Are ya sure it wasn't extreme lust?"

Rainbow Dash turned red.

"Ah'm just kiddin'. So Zac, how are you doing?"

**Half an hour of boring conversation later...**

"Alright, bye mom."

"Bye, son."

"Tell everyone else that I love them and I'm gonna miss them."

He hit the end call button.

"Princess, is it possible to send items here from my world?"

"I suppose I could be able to do that."

"There's something I want to get."

"What is it?"

"My scarf, from when I was in Solitago."

"Is that it?"

"Also, my medal, my hat, and my dog tags.

"What does the hat look like?" Celestia asked.

"It's a brown fedora."

Celestia focused her magic and the whole room filled with a bright light. When it died down, sitting in the middle of the floor, was the items Zac requested. He bent over and picked up the hat and set it on his head. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and picked up the medal.

"Is that seriously all? Are you gonna wear that around?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I might keep it in my pocket for good luck. I am the first one in over seventy years to be awarded this medal. I don't really think I deserve it much. It should have gone to my whole platoon. They're all heroes. I'm no hero. I'm just a soldier who did his job." He said, looking at the light shine off of the silver colored medal.

"Will you stop with that modesty thing? It's really starting to scare me." Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't worry, I'm only a little insane." Zac said.

"Stop being so funny!" Rainbow Dash said.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Twenty laps around Ponyville!"

"You're gonna have to do better than that, sister. Try to guess how many mile laps we had to do in basics?"

"Fifty?"

Zac shook his head.

"Seventy?"

"Nope. Almost there."

"A hundred laps?"

"Ding ding."

"A hundred laps? Each one being a mile? Impossible. Prove it."

"Oh I will. Tia! Back to the projector room! Please." He said, adding a small smile to the end.

"Play dat one." Zac said to the unicorn who was still there.

The unicorn nodded and used his magic on the phone, then projecting it out onto the canvas.

_Hello, as you may know, I was in the Zacolian Army. Well, here is an in-depth video showing the training we had to do to make it in._ _When I saw the drill instructor, I was not intimidated, but I was a bit shocked. He was at least six and a half feet tall and he had more muscle than I did. Waaaaay more. He wasn't planning on treating me like a prince, either. When he saw me in the line of candidates, he went right up to me and shouted all kinds of insults at me. He said things like "You got everything you wanted up until this point you pussy!" and he even went as far as to say he was more powerful than me. Which I didn't really think much of, but it was true. While I was there, I wasn't a prince, I was just another guy who wanted to defend his country._

_We started the drills immediately after we put our bags in our tents. I had actually just put my bag on the cot when the drill instructor's voice came on the loudspeaker. We all had to sprint to the place we just were, and there were backpacks full of rocks and weighted vests waiting for us. I was quick get the hundred pound bag and the sixty pound vest on my body, which was not too hard. But then he told us to run. We had to run ten miles with all of this weight on our shoulders. I wanted to push myself harder, so I found a nice, big, twenty or so pound rock to carry in my arms after only half a mile. I carried that rock for the rest of the run, and when I was done, I set the rock down and caught my breath. _

_The drill instructor, Bob, his name will be, saw this giant rock sitting on the ground in front of me and he asked me: "Why do you have this rock, candidate?"_

_"I thought it looked pretty cool, sir." I responded._

_"Well, you are going to carry this rock like it is your newborn child for the rest of basics!"_

_I wasn't afraid to get smart with this guy, being my young, rebellious self, and I laughed._

_"Bitch, please! I'll carry this vest the whole way, too!"_

_Yeah, a lot of good my big mouth did me. Because I had to do just that. I had to wear this sixty pound vest for the rest of the four week training period. Bob ditched the rock idea, because the vest was more than double the weight. I wore this vest when I slept, when I ran, and when we did obstacle courses. The second week in, we all had to wake up at about five o'clock in the morning. Bob told us all to run the full mile around the fence of the camp one hundred times. _

_At this time, I was thinking, oh good, an actual challenge. Bob commanded me to take off the vest for now, but then he did something that I wish didn't happen. He told us to take off our boots and socks. We had to run, barefoot, through a hundred miles of grassy fields. You can't even ask the top athletes in the world to do that. It's nearly impossible. And where there are grassy fields, there are ticks. I was the only one to keep trucking on, even though the rest of my class was now gasping for their breath on the fortieth mile, and I was gonna keep going. Bob was really trying to be a dick to me, so he let the rest of the candidates sit down under the shade and drink beers while I was jogging through the hundred degree sun, dehydrated as hell and tired as I would ever get._

_I was starting to get the idea that Bob hated me._

_I finished the hundred laps and nearly died of thirst on the way. One of the things they taught us was how to endure days without food or water. I need my nom noms, so this was really hard for me. One day, we had a drill where we had to survive a helicopter under water. It was sudden and we had no warning. We were so tired and unprepared that a few of the guys almost drowned in the pool. They would be dead if it wasn't for the medics. These guys were thrown out if the program and wouldn't get a second chance. _

_A few days after that, we were now entering our weapons training. We fired rifles at targets at different ranges. We had to either lie down or prop up the rifle on our hand or something in order to shoot as accurately as they wanted us to. Bob had us lined up after a shooting session and he really wanted to get me to quit. He walked up in front of me and got right up in my face._

_"I say we get a little demonstration on how it should be done! Prince Charming __here is volunteering!"_

_"Really?"_

_"I bet you can't even hit the farthest target standing up! You move your wimpy ass arm around too much! You would never make such a shot!"_

_"Try me." I calmly said, smiling right at his face._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I said, try me. Hell, I'll do it upside down." I said, flowing with confidence in myself._

_"I'd like to see you try!"_

_I stood up on the top of my head, with two other candidates holding me up. I was already a good shooter, but all of the blood in my body was flowing to my head and my mind __was playing games with me. I sighted in and took a single shot. We all heard the loud ping of the bullet hitting the target. _

_Bob was shocked. He literally did nothing to taunt me for the rest of that week. The next week, though, I was doing some extra chin ups and Bob called us all together. We were doing a nice little game of war. We were all armed with real guns, but the rounds we were using weren't lethal. But these bullets could still draw blood. Another thing, we had to do it with no shirts, so if we got shot, it was gonna hurt pretty bad._

_I was lucky enough to not get shot in the chest, but one guy did shoot me in the arm. But I had no time for pain. We were playing capture the flag, and my team barely won. We still had to do a few hundred push ups after that. I was lucky that I wasn't losing my mind with the persistent conditioning and drills._

_In the end of basics, only about half of the guys that joined up made it through the intense month of hell. I was now a soldier of the Zacolian Army, one of the most elite fighting forces in the world. There you have it. My story of when I was in basics. If you expect to join the military, you better have the will and muscle to get through all of that. _

"Wow. How did you make it through all of that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know. But I did."

"That was definitely intense, I'm impressed that you had the gall to talk back to your drill instructor like that." Shining Armor said.

"He wasn't gonna do anything to me if I kept doing it, so I wanted to have a little fun with him. What was he gonna do, shout insults in my face? Words are funny." Zac said.

"I think it is about time we put this presentation to an end, unless you want to show us some of those videos you were talking about earlier." Celestia said.

"Alright. Send me back." Zac said.

He was teleported to the projector room and he picked a new video. A Let's Play of him playing an Amnesia custom story.

Through the course of the video, the crowd made sounds of fright, and also laughter, when Zac was doing idiotic things and screaming himself.

"Okay, this is the kitchen key, so it must go to...the library! I'm a genius!"

The crowd enjoyed the video, and Zac started playing other videos from his Youtube channel.

oooooooooo

_Does anyone else play Amnesia? It's a good game to play when you're alone, it's dark, and your headphones are turned up. _

_Have faith, my friends._


	16. Author's Note 2

Hello beautiful people. I'm sorry I haven't been writing very much lately. It's just that school just started again, and my life is more stressful than usual for some reason. Also, my coach is being an asshole and I didn't get to go home until 9:00 at night. I swear to god, he makes us do suicides when we do one little mistake. Suicides are where we run from the end line to the six yard line and back, then to the eighteen line and back, then half field and back, then full field, and repeat. He made us do a bunch of those after our game had ended. He told us to do ten of them on the other field at the school we were at. My mom is part of the booster club for the team, and she was absolutely pissed that my coach was doing this to us. She gave him a pretty stern talking to, but my coach was extremely defensive about the way he was "teaching us how to play soccer". Want to hear why he made us run? Because we were eating food from the concessions stand. We had not eaten since lunch at our school, and he is punishing us for eating a granola bar (yeah, the stuff at their concessions stand sucks). Before the game, I was asking my teammates if it would be cool if there was a school team for airsoft. My coach then started yelling at me for not talking about soccer. He thinks he is so good at it, but he doesn't even play for the college he goes to. So the main idea is that he is a dick, period. I am really thinking about quitting the team, but that would be embarrassing for my mom, as she says. But after my coach pulling us off the bench and making us run, she sees why I want to quit. So yeah, there will be a longer time between updates. It's only the first day of school, but my stress is already through the roof. Sorry about the disappointment. The good thing is, it is my birthday tomorrow! I'm turning fifteen. You thought I was older, didn't you? I'm only a sophomore, you were so off. Unless you read my profile, where it said I was fifteen for a while now, I lied. Teehee! Bai.


	17. After-Aftermath

_Hello beautiful people. That last chapter sucked giant possum balls. But_ there's_ some good news! I have decided to start my collection of short stories! What are these stories about? Mostly horror and tragedy. So go read that shit if you wanna feel. Also, check me out on Vine! You're gonna get to see my face! There's some kinky shit later in this chapter, get your lotion and tissues!_

_ooooooooo_

**Chapter Thirteen: After-Aftermath**

The crowd was left in awe as Zac displayed his talent as a YouTube celebrity. He showed them some of his parkour videos, to his music, to even a compilation that he had put together that showed his failures at sports, parkour, or everyday things. They all cringed as it showed him epically failing, such as when he tried to flip over a fence only to fall down and land on the fence with the middle of his back.

He decided that they had seen enough of his pain and violent video game playing, so he requested a teleportation to the stage and took his position on the mic.

"Alright, folks. That's enough for now. I hope you enjoyed my stupidity and anguish, to my girly screams and my athleticism. Goodnight."

He was teleported back to the balcony where Rainbow Dash was in a heap of laughter.

"What?"

"You scream like a little filly!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I know. But you would scream like that too if you were actually playing those games."

"Whatever. I guess you aren't as fearless as I thought." Rainbow said with a playful tone.

"I will admit it. But I don't have a phobia of scary games or anything. But I do have one phobia."

"What's that?"

"Being separated from you." He said with a smile.

He kissed her on the neck and she blushed like mad.

"Stop. We're right in front of all of our friends!" She said.

"Rainbow Dash is right. If you two want some privacy, I could get you a room." Celestia said.

"That won't be necessary...whoa! Hold up!" Zac said.

They all shared a good laugh and calmed down.

"Let us disperse the crowd, shall we?" Luna said.

Celestia nodded yes and they both teleported from the room. Zac saw them appear on stage and they used their royal Canterlot voices to tell the crowd that they could go home. The crowd of ponies of all different social classes flooded out of the gates and back towards their homes. The sisters eventually came back to the balcony.

"So, what shall we do now?" Zac asked nopony in particular.

Twilight was about to open her mouth and say something, but the doors to the balcony suddenly burst open. In the doorway was a white unicorn stallion. He angrily stormed in and pointed his hoof at Zac.

"I demand that we banish this creature immediately!" He said.

Zac laughed.

"My nephew, what ever for?" Celestia said.

"This ruffian is no prince! He doesn't even act the proper way! He dresses like the middle class, he is a violent psychopath, and he is dangerous to our society!"

Zac continued snickering.

"If he is a prince, why does he act so much like the lower class?"

Zac gently pushed down Blueblood's hoof and looked down to his face. They were almost the same height, so he didn't have to crouch a little like with the others.

"Listen, we humans have something that we tell haters like you."

He pulled his sunglasses off of his shirt collar and flipped the m open. He put them on his face, the entire time looking into Blueblood's eyes.

"Deal with it."

He turned around and walked with swagger in his step over to Rainbow Dash. Prince Blueblood was getting angrier with each step Zac took. He came over and got to eye level with him.

"In the courtyard. Immediately." He said.

"Oh, damn. This stallion is looking for a fight! Look, sir. I respect you in full, but it would be quite satisfying to feed you your teeth." Zac said.

He picked up Rainbow Dash and hugged her close.

"But I won't stoop to your level. You aren't worth my time." He said.

"I demand we see who is the better fighter now!"

He lunged at Zac, but a golden aura surrounded him and he levitated off of the ground. Zac turned to see Princess Celestia using her magic.

"That is quite enough, nephew! If you would please-"

"No, Tia. Put him down. This will be quick." Zac said calmly.

Celestia's magic dessipated and Blueblood resumed his charge. He put forth his horn like he was going to stab Zac. But once he was within range, Zac simply scooted to the side and grabbed Blueblood's neck. Blueblood reared back, but Zac wrapped his full arm around his neck, then wrapped his legs around Blueblood's chest area.

Blueblood tried to escape, and even landed a backwards head-butt on Zac's nose. Zac squeezed on Blueblood's neck, and slowly, Blueblood calmed down. Zac didn't let go until he heard snoring. He got up and wiped at his nose. He wasn't bleeding, but that did hurt.

"See? All he had to do was take a nap. He'll probably be less cranky when he wakes up from a good nights sleep." Zac said.

Rainbow Dash hovered over next to Zac and held onto his back gently.

"I'm all yours tonight." She said in a seductive tone.

"I'm looking forward to it." Zac said.

They kissed each other on the lips and Zac looked over to Celestia, who was only a few feet away and most likely heard that.

"Hehe. Let's go get some sleep. My eyes are kind of hurting after staring at a big-ass screen that whole time." Zac said.

He was teleported to the projection room and retrieved his cellphone. He was teleported back and they started their walk over to the palace, which wasn't that far.

"So, Zac. Why are you so talented at so many different things?" Luna asked.

"I have been told that it is my determination. When I wanted something, I went out and got it. I wanted to learn a bunch of languages, so I did. It took a long time and it was quite the hassle, but I got through all of the homework and learned that stuff, so now I'm fluent in multiple languages."

"Strange for a prince to be doing things other than stay in the safety of his palace." Luna said.

"Well I did carry a gun, so if anyone tried to assassinate me, I'd just but a bullet in their head." He said.

"How many people did you kill in your life?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well I don't keep count of that. It's not some game. I'm not a sick bastard like that. I only kill when the life of me or my loved ones is at stake. Or even innocent people. One time, I was about to leave for my deployment to Solitago, and I had just finished the eight month training course."

"Ah thought it was just one month." Applejack said.

"Well, that was just the first month. We call the first month "The Rake" because it gets rid of all of the weak and leaves the strong ones. The rest of training is called "Red Zone". There, we train with firearms, explosives, CQC, stuff like that. Anyway, I was all in uniform and ready to go back to my base to get deployed. My plane was scheduled to leave in about three hours. I got in my car and started my drive to the airbase. While I was driving, I saw this dude walk into a store. This store was actually doing pretty well, it's a family owned business. And after he walked in, I heard a gunshot. He had pulled out a sawed-off and fired a round into the ceiling. I slammed on the brakes and got out. I took out my gun from the glove box, and closed my door. I went over to the big window of the door and aimed in. I aimed for his leg, because he hadn't hurt anyone. I shot him through the glass and he crumpled. I opened what was left of the door and got his weapon away from him. But when I went outside to make sure everyone was okay out there, the dude's buddy decides to start shooting at me from their van. It only took a few rounds to put him down, and he was done diddly dead. But I started getting shot at again, and the guy I shot in the leg had pulled out a small revolver and was trying to get at me. I put him down with a shot to the chest. After all of this, the police arrived and got it all under control. I payed for the damages with my own money, and that was that."

"You are some kind of superhero. You are such an angel." Rarity said.

"Meh. I'd do anything as long as my citizens are okay. Remember how before I said that I was getting money from YouTube?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"Every cent of that went straight towards finding a cure for cancer."

"How can you be so angelic? You are also very skilled at many things, and to top it all off, you are really hot...I mean handsome."

"Daw. Thanks Rarity."

"We're here." Celestia said.

They were let in the front door by the guards and they entered the large, brilliant hall. They walked to a smaller hallway and Celestia stopped at one of the rooms.

"Zac and Rainbow Dash. You can take this room for the night." She said.

"Woo! God damn I'm tired." He said as he ran through the door and jumped onto the bed.

He turned around and pat the spot on the huge bed next to him. Rainbow Dash walked in.

"Good night." Celestia said.

"Sleep well." Twilight said.

They went off to their rooms, and Celestia closed the door with her magic. Zac yawned and slid out of his shirt. His pants came out from under the blanket and fell on the floor, followed by his socks.

"I hope you have enough energy for me." She said.

"You know it." He said.

They locked lips and had a battle of the tongues while Zac pulled her under him. She spread her hind legs, revealing her moist parts. Zac slid his boxers down and angled himself into her opening.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are." She said.

Zac slowly thrusted himself into her, and started to pump his hips in and out. She moaned in his mouth and he did the same. The bed wasn't creaking, luckily. It was extremely soft and they sunk right into it. Zac continued his pumping as Dash moaned in his mouth louder and louder. She pushed him away for a second.

"Wait. I want to try something different." She said.

She pushed Zac over so she would be on top of him. But then she did what Zac didn't expect. She turned around and showed her mare hood to his hungry eyes. She glared at his cock and opened her mouth. She took it all into her mouth and moved her tongue around the shaft as she moved her head back and forth. She lowered her butt towards his face. Zac returned the favor and grabbed her by the haunches. He lifted his head up and started to use his tongue to explore her marehood.

They were both getting close to their climax, but they kept going and Zac moved his tongue around the inside of her, rubbing it against her walls and getting her juices all over his face. He was really close now, and Rainbow looked around at him. She was close as well.

"I'm gonna..." He said.

She smiled and put his cock back into her mouth. He released every spurt of warm seed into her mouth, and she swallowed it and began to hum. It felt really good, but Zac continued until her walls tightened and she tensed up. She licked the last bits of cum off of his tip and lay down next to him.

After she caught her breath, she got on top of him, rubbing her marehood on his entire waist area. She was hungry for more. And he was ready. She put her front hooves next to his head and her back legs next to his waist (Remember, these ponies are about five feet if they were to stand on their hind legs). She planted a long kiss on his lips and lowered her butt down onto his semi-erect manhood.

"I hope you're ready for round two." She said.

He grabbed her haunches and pulled her waist back down to his to signal a yes. She was in control now. She used her hoof to angle him in the right position and started her thrusting. She never slowed down and kept this going until she seized up and made one last, hard thrust. This did it for Zac and he came inside of her. She laid down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was soothing to her, even though it was extremely fast.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." He replied.

She fell asleep right there on his chest. He pulled up his boxers and fell asleep while petting her mane.

oooooooooo

'Damn thunder, waking me up.' Zac thought.

It was raining hard outside, and the thunder was extremely loud. One of them was particularly loud and had woken him up. He felt at his side to see if Dash was okay. He felt the fur, but something was off about it. It wasn't Dashie's fur. He knew how her's felt. And he didn't feel any wings.

He felt around the nightstand and found a small button that lit up the oil lantern that was there. When he looked up, he saw the familiar orange eyes of the captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire. She was looking seductively into his eyes and smiling. He tried to scream, but she put her hoof in his mouth.

"Shh. We won't hurt you. You're going to be in heaven for the rest of the night." She said in an unusually soft voice.

'Wait, we?'

He looked behind her and could make out at least three more mares looking at him with seductive eyes. He made out a couple that he had seen before. Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia, and Rarity? That made sense. Why were they all here?

"Why are y'all here? Where the hell is Rainbow?"

"She's in the corner, dear. I've put her to sleep with a spell of mine." Rarity said.

"If you think that I'm gonna fuck all of you, you're wrong."

"We just want to have you're babies, Zac. We want you're essence." Octavia said.

"Fuck no. I'm not cheating on Dashie."

"Thats alright, we have other ways." Spitfire said.

Suddenly, he had one mare on each side, pinning him down. He struggled to get up, but their grip was too strong. He tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Ah ha. I've taken precautions, darling." Rarity said.

"Rarity, we've agreed that you get him first. Go on." Spitfire said.

"With pleasure." She said in an evil tone.

Spitfire sat back on the bed and watched as Rarity gently traced Zac's markings on his chest with her hoof, down to his underwear. She used her magic and enveloped his boxers in the blue aura. They gently slid down to his ankles and his cock flopped out. She stared at it with hunger.

"Oh my Celestia. You're hung." Spitfire said, eyeing his manhood.

"At last, we get closer." She said, positioning herself over him.

Spitfire put her hoof between her hind legs and started rubbing up and down.

Rarity started rubbing her marehood on his cock until it became hard. She positioned it at her opening and lowered herself down. She didn't waste any time in starting to thrust back and forth, and his arms were released. He couldn't help but put his hands on her hips and thrust himself into her. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Rainbow.

Before he knew it, her walls were tightened around his shaft and he came inside of her. She leaned on his chest and licked his nipple. She bit it softly and licked his chest. Zacolians have little body hair other than their head, so his chest was bare. Spitfire was soon loomed over him.

"Get ready. I like it rough." She said.

'Oh fuck.' Zac thought.

She took the same position, but when she started her thrusts, they were faster and more forceful. She put her hooves under his back and continued her nonstop humping. She looked into Zac's eyes in a way that said "you can't do anything about it, bitch".

"Yeah, just take it like a man." She said.

When he tried to turn his head away, she would turn it back so they were looking at each other. Her face was the ultimate rape face. Her eyes were determined and fierce, and she had a smirk on her face. It forced Zac to subdue to her thrusts and he stopped moving. She seemed to have came, because she winced and tightened around his shaft. But she kept going until he hit his climax and released himself inside of her.

"Don't expect this to be our last time." She whispered in his ear, nibbling on it a little.

'Jesus Christ. No more. No more.' Zac thought.

How he remained hard, it was a mystery. He panted and breathed heavily until Octavia got on top of him.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll go nice and slow." She said in her lovely voice.

She traced her hoof along his chest and up to his face, then down to his legs and around his cock. It was quite relaxing, he had to admit. She kissed his chest a few times, then rubbed her hoof around his abs.

"I don't just play the cello, you know. I can also play the organ."

She positioned herself to have her opening on the tip of his manhood. She slowly started to push herself against him until he was in all the way. She slowly and gently started to move her hips back and forth, and Zac was almost going to fall asleep.

"Just relax, dear. Octavia will make you feel better." She said in a soft, soothing voice.

She continued this gradual humping motion until she started to tense up. He came first, and she felt the warm liquid spurt into her. She responded with her own climax and massaged his chest and abs with her hooves. She kissed him on the cheek and got off of him.

The mint-green unicorn was next. She got on top of him and rubbed her body all along his. She licked all the way down his chest and around his manhood, making him get hard again. She positioned her marehood over his cock and pressed her hips downwards.

"Give me your hands." She said.

She picked up one of his hands and put it in her mane. She positioned his other hand right above her tail. She kept thrusting her hips into him until she came. He barely had the energy to do anything more. He didn't even reach his climax yet, but she had already. She kept going until he did, and she felt his baby gravy inside of her. Then they all fell silent.

They all recovered from their sessions and they all gathered around him. He was covered in sweat and vaginal juices. Rarity levitated a towel from the bathroom and wiped all of this from Zac. She then used her magic to levitate Rainbow Dash over. Octavia pulled the covers over them and Spitfire leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"See you soon, stud." She whispered.

She licked around his ear and backed off. Octavia stroked the side of his face and kissed his cheek. Lyra smelled his hands and pat his head. Once those three left, Rarity made sure the coast was clear and dove into his mouth, fondling his tongue with her own, but he had passed out and couldn't care less about anything.

She left and went back to her room. They had all disappeared to their individual homes and thought about their spectacular rape-fest that they had with Zac. Rainbow and Zac snuggled together and shared each other's body heat. They were so comfortable.

ooooooooooo

_HAWT. Damn, that was some kinky shit right there. I finally updated, I'm not dead! Hope you enjoyed the clop clop. _

_Have faith, my friends._


	18. Deal With It

_That was some pretty sexy shit. Anyone get hard? If you did, you're a freak...just kidding. Let us see how Zac can deal with the fact the the just got raped hard. This is going to be a shorter chapter._

_Also, I'm thinking about changing my profile name. I'm trying to think of something that would also be good for YouTube, WHENEVER IT IS I GET TO MAKE SOME GODDAMN VIDEOS! Sorry, I won't take any suggestions. I want to come up with this myself._

oooooooooo

**Chapter Fourteen: Deal With It**

The morning sun shone through the stained glass and enveloped the lovers in its warm glow. Zac leaned up and looked at Rainbow Dash. He smiled and reached out for her, but then he remembered what had happened last night.

'Oh, shit. Oh, shit. What am I gonna tell her? What if one of them gets pregnant? What will I tell her then?'

His mind was racing to find out a good way to avoid any of this. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He reached for Rainbow Dahs and pet her mane softly. Then he smiled again and pushed the covers off of him. There was a stain in the sheets where the event occurred, but he could easily say that was from Rainbow. He put on his clothes and went over to the mirror.

He looked horrible. The stress had already taken a toll on his look of self-confidence. He was ashamed that he had ever let that happen. He should've anticipated something like that going down. After Spitfire flirted with him the other day, the way Rarity had been doing the same the whole time. He fixed his collar and got his composure to look like he had gotten a good night of sleep.

"Morning." Rainbow Dash said from behind him.

He turned around quickly and put on his best acting smile.

"Hey, sweetie. Sleep well?"

"Like a rock. I don't think anything could have woken me up." She said, stretching, receiving a cracking noise from her back.

She flapped her wings a few times and stretched them out as well. Then she got up out of the bed and go up behind Zac. She rested her front legs on his shoulders and kissed his neck. Zac put his hand on her hoof and turned his head to kiss her.

"We need to have more nights like this." She said.

"Yeah. Sure."

"What? Why'd you say it like that?"

"No reason. Just still a little tired."

_Sanity draining._

"Alright. Get a little worn out last night? Did I ride you too hard?"

"Nah. I'm just, a bit jumpy right now."

_Cannot...contain...rage._

"Well let's go get some breakfast. I'm sure everypony is waiting."

"Alright."

They walked out to the dining room, where their friends had all been waiting. Rarity had a look on her face that said "Don't say a fucking word". Princess Celestia looked at the two with a warm smile. They sat down, and Zac looked around the room. He felt like he was being watched. He scratched his arm quickly and took another frantic look around.

"So, Zac and Rainbow Dash. Did you sleep well?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah. We did. It was great." Zac said quickly.

Celestia furrowed her brow.

"Alright. How did the rest of you sleep?"

"Oh, it was great! I had a dream where it was raining chocolate milk! Can you believe it? And you were all in it!"

As Pinkie yammered on about her vivid dream, Zac's mind was wandering. The pressure in his brain was building.

'I have to tell them.'

_No! They couldn't handle the truth._

'Fuck you, voice. My brain is about to fucking explode.'

As they ate while Pinkie continued her story, Zac's mind continued to argue with itself.

'I'm telling them, right now. Before I kill myself and everyone around me.'

_No! Keep quiet. They can't know about your problems._

'Dammit, leave me alone!'

"Stop! Just fucking stop! I'm not like that!" Zac suddenly burst out.

Everypony stopped what they were doing and stared at Zac. He pushed away from the table and grabbed his head. He stared blankly at the floor. A hoof was placed on his shoulder.

"What was that? What aren't you telling us?" Princess Celestia asked.

Zac continued his stare and he took loud, deep breaths. He talked through clenched teeth.

"You want to know why I seem so perfect? I have been able to contain my rage for nineteen years. Nineteen fucking years. A lot of infuriating, scarring, and irritating things have happened since the day I was born. I have kept my bad emotions bottled up for the longest time. And that isn't really good for your mental health, now is it?" Zac said with an insane laugh.

"What is happening to you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The little place in the back of my head is overflowing with rage. I'm ready to release that at any time. Ugh. About a year ago, I was ruled mentally unstable by a psychiatrist after I came back from Solitago. My dad refused to let them take me to an asylum, though. I am barely holding back the urge to kill myself. It's so hard to get through all of that shit. I would be dead if my family wasn't there." He began to let out tears. They rolled down his face as he sobbed.

"I can't take it anymore. And you know who sent me over the edge? This mare, right here."

He pointed to Rarity and she seemed taken aback by it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dear. Your head is still deceiving you." She said.

"Don't lie, you whore. You and three other mares raped me last night. You forced me to betray my only true love and now my soul is unclean. Get the fuck out of my sight before I strangle you and watch the light fade from your eyes." Zac said.

Rarity looked shocked as ever. Princess Celestia nodded and Rarity walked out into the hallway.

"Oh, fuck. I need a knife. I need to calm down."

He grabbed one of the knives from the table, and everypony backed up, afraid as to what he was going to do. He spread his fingers out on the table and held the knife upside down. He placed the tip in between his thumb and pointer finger and began to sing.

"Oh, I have all my fingers. The knife goes chop, chop, chop. And if I miss the space between, my fingers will come off. And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out. But all the same, I play this game 'cause that's what it's all about. Oh, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop. I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."

Suddenly, he thrust the knife into the center of the back of his hand.

"Zac! Calm down! You are causing unnecessary damage to yourself!" Princess Celestia said.

Zac began to lick the blood away as it came out of his hand. He laughed maniacally and threw the knife onto the table, leaving a blood stain on the cloth. Rainbow Dash didn't like to see him like this. She flew up behind him and bucked him in the side of the head. He fell to the floor, unconscious, and Rainbow began to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked nopony in particular.

"I think it is best that we restrain him and talk to him whenever it is he wakes up." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Ah didn't know. We could have helped 'im." Applejack said.

"Let's all just calm down. I'm sure he had no way of controlling it. We need to face these problems head on."

"I didn't think he would be-" Rainbow choked out.

"It's okay, Rainbow. We're gonna fix him." Twilight said.

"I think I know what to do." Fluttershy said.

oooooooo

_Well shit. I guess Zac isn't that perfect after all. What a fucking insane asshole freak._

_Have faith, my friends._


	19. Methods

_Zac has gone psycho crazy bonkers. I guess all of that crystal meth finally got to him. Read on. More stuff will happen. I'm probably only like, halfway done with this story. Also, if you want to cry, go ahead and read my horror/tragedy collection. That shit has had no attention._

_Also, go to my profile. There's something I have to say about OCs. Please. Read it. It is important..._

ooooooooo

**Chapter Fifteen: Methods**

****"Are you sure, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Whenever my animals get restless, I have a unicorn friend that lives nearby that does it all the time."

As Zac lay unconscious, strapped to him and Dash's bed, the evening sun cast an orange glow in the room. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia moved to the balcony and did their job. The moon replaced the sun in the sky and the stars dotted the dark canvas. In the room, Rainbow Dash was giving Rarity the business.

"How could you betray our friendship! I can't believe as soon as I find a perfect guy, all of the other mares want him, too! As far as our friendship goes, Rarity, I don't want to see your face. You lost my trust and respect."

"Rainbow, darling. Please, we can forget about it and-"

"Stop. What you did is something I can't forgive or forget. We aren't friends anymore as far as I'm concerned." Rainbow Dash said, showing her frustration with her speech.

She usually didn't talk in emotional sentences. But her normal vocabulary couldn't explain her anger towards Rarity. She turned her back on the unicorn, who put her head down, ashamed of what she had done. She had lost two friends within twenty four hours, and she had no idea what the other elements would say to her. She slowly walked over to the love seat and buried her face in the pillow.

"What if I kicked him too hard? Please, wake up, Zac." Rainbow Dash said, pacing back and forth in the room.

The other elements and the princesses were in the room, carefully watching over Zac.

"He should be fine, with a hard head like his." Twilight said.

"But even if his head is fine, what about his mind?" Rainbow asked.

"We still need to see just how bad this mental instability is." Celestia said.

Rainbow put her hoof on Zac's chest and looked at his face with tears welling up in her eyes. She barely held them back as she shook him lightly and mumbled his name.

"Zac? If you can hear me, go back to normal. I want you to be that mellow guy who could sweet talk me into anything with your calming voice. I don't want you to kill yourself."

Zac stirred and his eyes barely opened. He put his teeth to his lower lip and began to make noises.

"Fffffffffffff-"

"Zac! Are you alright?"

"Fffffffffffuck my head hurts!"

He tried to put his hands up to his head, but they were being held down by leather straps. He looked around the room at everypony, who were looking at him back with looks of concern. Then he saw Rainbow Dash's face. That pleading face with the puppy dog eyes. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Dashie, I'm sorry."

"Shhh. Don't be. I'm sorry I didn't help you." She said.

She was lying on top of him, and leaned in for a kiss. He returned the gesture and Rainbow was pulled off of him by the others.

"Zac, why didn't you tell us about this before?" Celestia asked.

"I'm sorry. I thought I had it under control, but being separated from my family and all of this stress really has done a number on my psyche."

"As far as we're concerned, you are still unstable, and a threat. We need to treat these mental demons as best as we can." Twilight said.

"Alright. I'm ready to get my mind straight." Zac said, licking his upper lip, where the first signs of a mustache were coming up.

"If everypony would leave the room? It is best if it is only me and him." Twilight said to everypony else.

The rest of the ponies left the room and waited outside. Rarity went to her room without talking, keeping her head hung low. Since it was going to possibly take hours, Rainbow Dash went with Fluttershy to sleep in her bed with her and wait until Zac's session with Twilight was over. As they all got comfy, Zac was getting quizzed. Twilight sat by the bed side and retrieved a notepad and pencil.

"Can you describe in detail what you are feeling right now?"

"Like all of my feelings are caving in on my soul."

Twilight jotted down a few notes.

"As expected. Are you mad at anypony in particular?"

"Myself."

"Could you tell me who sexually assaulted you last night?" Twilight asked, listening closely.

Zac felt like he was a witness in a police station describing a murder scenario. He stayed silent for a while.

"It's alright, it's just us in here." She said.

He took a deep breath, trying to withhold another angergasm.

"Rarity, Spitfire, Lyra Heartstrings, and Octavia Melody." He said.

Twilight thought for a second, thinking about how any of them could be so viscous. She could easily see Spitfire forcefully getting some from the guy she admired physically, but the others were a shock. There were no accounts of rape ever in Equestrian history, so it was never considered to be outlawed, just hoped to stay non-existent.

"What things did they do to you?"

"Nothing but take away my pride." Zac said.

Heavy...

"Now, I'm going to begin the mental therapy. Just empty your mind and relax." Twilight said, setting the notepad and pencil down on the night stand.

Zac closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He heard the sound of Twilight's magic, and soon, he felt nothing but acceptance. Acceptance about the events before, and about the fact that he couldn't have done anything to stop it. When it all stopped, his anger returned and filled his mind once more, but it was less intense.

Twilight smiled at the fact that this method was working, so she did it once more.

ooooooooo

Zac had fallen asleep while she was using her method, and she was on the edge of falling asleep herself. She decided to call it a night and retreated to her room to embrace sleep.

It was only half an hour into Zac's sleep that he had a nightmare. He was chained to a pole as razor sharp needles on the walls on either side of the room began to close in on him. The wall in front of him was a large glass pane, and through it, his family was visible. He called their names in terror, but no sound came out of his mouth. They sat there as a mysterious dark being hovered above the ground behind them.

This being suddenly opened its jaws and the souls of his family were all sucked in. He tried to scream, but nothing came out again. He fell to his knees and cried as the spikes poked his skin. He suddenly woke up with a jolt, and Rainbow Dash was shaking him.

"You were having a nightmare! Calm down!"

The room was still dark, and it looked as if he had woken everypony up. They were all standing, tired-eyed and concerned, looking at him. Tears welled up in his eyes. Rainbow Dash hugged him tight and rubbed his back.

"It's alright, it wasn't real. You're okay." She said in a sweet tone.

"Oh my god, my family."

Rainbow Dash looked back at Princess Celestia with a worried look.

oooooooooo

_I know this chapter was short, but I had to get the message at the top out to you guys..._

_Have faith, my friends._


End file.
